Trapped In a Frozen Universe
by Theneverendingstory2013
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to wake up in the Frozen Universe? That's exactly what happens to Hannah. Waking up in a forest just outside of Arendelle, she must gain her bearings, find out how she got there, and also attempt to keep calm. Hannah and her friend Jess team up with Elsa, Anna, and the gang to figure out a way home. (Takes place the winter after Frozen)
1. Waking Up In a Winter Wonderland

Ch 1: Waking Up In a Winter Wonderland

Hannah put her phone down on her desk after a three hour texting session. Plugging the charger cord into the bottom, the screen lit up in response: 3% battery.

"Stupid 6s battery life." The seventeen year old complained to herself jokingly.

She flicked off the light and jumped in bed. Her clock beeped on her bedside table: 2:14 am. She had been texting back and forth with her friend Jess for hours. Living in America, The time zones were different to Australia, in which Jess resided.

Hannah's brown eyes burned from staring at the screen so long. She tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep.

She finally ended up on her back staring at the bottom of her canopy in the dark. Close to 3:00 am, she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy. Feeling the consciousness slipping away, she drifted into the deepest sleep she had had in awhile.

The hand eventually landed on the metal 3 inside the glass clock on the bedside table.

Little did she know that her whole world was about to change in an instant.

COLD. In fact, FREEZING. That's all her senses could fathom at the particular moment. Much like her last sleeping position, she lay still on her back. Hannah fearfully dug her fingers into the snow that surrounded her.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT MY BED." She screamed internally.

Her eyes shot open and her heart rate raced like a prize stallion. Her quickened breaths came out as a visible cloud in the frigid morning air.

Hannah looked around frantically at her surroundings. There were hundreds of snow covered trees as far as the eye could see. A million thoughts swarmed her mind, yet she could think of nothing to say.

Hannah knew EXACTLY where she was. She had only watched it a hundred times. She had only stared at it a million times, thought about it every single solitary day of her life. She sat almost dormant in the scattered trees outside none other than Arendelle. She wanted to laugh and cry and scream at the same time, but all that occurred was a blank stare. How could she possibly be INSIDE the movie Frozen?

Suddenly a sob burst from her throat.

"I've dreamed of this, but I never expected it to feel like this." She whispered.

Just then a wave of strength came over her.

"PULL IT TOGETHER HANNAH! Pull it together! Do you know how many people wish this had happened to them? Wish they could be here right now? Stop crying like a two year old!" She reprimanded herself.

Hannah inhaled deeply and got to her feet. She stared quizzically in each cardinal direction, then started off walking cautiously through the white snow that coated the rocky terrain.


	2. A Surprise Reunion

Ch 2 : A Surprise Reunion

Hannah stood paralyzed staring at the broad scene in front of her. She bit down on her bottom lip and clenched her fists to stop herself from shaking so much. She didn't know if she was shaking from the cold or pure adrenaline.

After a fifteen minute trek out of the woodland area, She had reached the highest point of a hill that overlooked the gorgeous city: Arendelle. The sun had begun to rise higher in the sky, Casting a beautiful morning light on the snow covered town. She spotted store clerks opening their doors and people rushing around the docks as the city came alive.

A single tear slid down her face, but she didn't notice. Everything. This was everything. Hannah dropped to her knees suddenly with a surprised gasp. It was so much to take in all at once.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Asked a deep yet gentle voice.

Hannah's head shot up to look at the source of the sudden break in silence. A large man sat in his single horse drawn sled, leaning one arm on the side of it, and casually holding the reign with the other. He looked to be about forty or so and his hair was beginning to gray at the ends.

Hannah looked down at her slightly shaking hands, embarrassment washing over her.

"Uh...uh huh, oh yeah I'm fine th-thanks." She stuttered awkwardly in reply.  
She flashed a nervous smile, but the man wasn't convinced.

"Are ya sure, ya seem troubled? I can give you a lift to town if you need. There's plenty of room in my sled." He offered as kindly as he could. He didn't want to scare the poor girl, her face was already as white as the snow.

Hannah stood up shakily to walk closer to the brown wooden sleigh.  
"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I might just take you up on that. I was going to head down there myself today."

She took his outstretched hand and climbed into the sled. Taking the seat next to him, they were on their way soon enough.

"The name's Benji, what do they call ya?" Benji asked, shooting a glance at the girl shifting uncomfortably beside him.

"I'm Hannah." She said making quick eye contact, then looking away a bit too frantically. She wasn't adept at social interactions. Sensing her discomfort, Benji sat in silence for most of the ride, until reaching the outskirts of Arendelle.

"Thank you so much for the ride sir. I'm sorry, I have no way to pay you for your trouble." Hannah said biting down on her lip once more.

"Quite alright, quite alright darlin, it was my pleasure." And with that, Benji whipped the horse's back swiftly with the reigns and started off toward the docks.

Hannah looked all around her in awe. The hand painted wooden buildings looked so much taller up close. Her mind simply could not process what she was seeing; blues and whites, reds and greens. Every vibrant color on the spectrum jumped out at her from the bakery to the docks to the firewood that lay stacked on the cobblestone. But the best thing there was to see, was the crown jewel of the city: the castle.

Every dream was coming true in this moment.

Hannah spotted the small groups of people heading toward the palace. The gates must be opening soon.

All of a sudden her eyes focused on someone. A girl, who appeared to be a little older than herself with curly brown hair was practically sprinting toward the gates. But, this wasn't just any girl. Hannah knew who it was the second she saw her.

"JJ-Jess?" Hannah said in disbelief. It was none other than her friend Jess, who she had been continents away from just hours ago. Her eyes were wide open and she found herself starting to run after her.

"Jess! Jess, hey! Hey!" Hannah called after her trying to catch Jess's attention. "Jess it's me Hannah, you know from America!" She got a few looks from the surrounding people.

A trip to America from here would take weeks, maybe months by boat, not to mention her high pitched yelling and elaborate arm waving.

Finally Jess heard some commotion happening behind her. She had thought not even wild horses could keep her from bursting through those gates into the courtyard, where she would most likely pounce on either Anna or Elsa.

Although, the yelling behind her caught her curiosity. She turned around and made eye contact with a girl, now almost at arms length from her.

"Jess!" Said the tall girl, wide eyed and out of breath.

"HANNAH?! Oh my god!" Jess screamed doing a complete 180 and bolting towards Hannah engulfing her in a mountain sized hug.  
Hannah Hugged back just as hard. Not only was it it their first time meeting in real person, but right smack dab in the center of Arendelle!

"Oh my god Jess, oh my god! I literally can't, I'm FREAKING OUT!" Hannah said into Jess's shoulder, a sob threatening to erupt out of her, as well as laughter.

She could feel a whole range of emotions swirling inside her and it could not be silenced. After awhile, they finally disconnected themselves from each other.

"I can't BELIEVE this happened to us- I mean it must be meant to be to have met here!" Jess gushed jumping a little with excitement.

Hannah just stood smiling like an idiot. She wanted to say a million things all at the same time, but once again, she managed to say absolutely nothing.

Just then, the pair heard the creak of the ginormous gates swinging into motion. People started to migrate towards the now appearing courtyard. Hannah's heart skipped a beat. The gates were open now.


	3. The First Royal Encounter

Ch 3 - The First Royal Encounter

Jess squealed with excitement, grabbing Hannah's wrist tightly and yanking it toward the open gates.

Hannah let herself be pulled along by Jess until they reached about five feet from the gate, then she stopped short.

Jess turned around to face Hannah with a questioning expression. "What is it? Why are you stopping? Elsa and Anna could literally be just INSIDE there, what are you waiting for?!"

Hannah looked up to meet Jess's wondering eyes. "I- I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of them. It would kill me if they thought I was weird or awkward or something. Plus not to mention they would be really confused and freaked out by a bunch of fan girls that know everything about them. It's not like they know they're part of a WORLDWIDE phenomenon." Hannah explained.

"All true, all true. But I repeat, Anna and freaking Elsa of Arendelle are just a FEW STEPS away from us! COME ON this is like, a dream come true, let's gooo!" Jess yelled out excitedly, swinging around behind Hannah and pushing her abruptly toward the entrance.

Hannah once again let her body be pushed forward by the force of Jess's body weight, only this time she went along with it. A bubbly giggle escaped her lips in spite of herself. The true happiness of being in Frozen was finally starting to break through the cloud of anxiety surrounding her.

"HASTE! HASTE!" Jess yelled out playfully.

They both broke into a run through the infamous open gates, the adrenaline rush kicking in.

As they passed through the gateway, Hannah's heart soared.

A quite substantial crowd had gathered around the court yard area in front of the castle, where Hannah and her friend now stood.

She looked around everywhere wide eyed, filled with wonder and awe. She tried not to blink, as if when she closed her eyes she would wake back up in her bedroom, a saddening heart, her greatest dream slipping away forever.

NO

Hannah shook the terrible thought out of her head. No, It was real. This was REAL.

"Do you think we should burst in through those doors and scope them out? Maybe they're still asleep. LETS GO WAKE THEM UP like 'hello, good morning, we loooveee youuu!'" Said the Aussie, laughing so hard she almost toppled over.

Hannah laughed along too.  
"We should actually do that though, they definitely wouldn't call the guards on us." Hannah chuckled sarcastically.

The girls' laughter soon became hysterical as they continued making jokes on how they would "encounter" the two royals.

"NO NO, we shouldsneak in during breakfast dressed as kitchen hands, then come out to where they're sitting and ask if they can adopt us! HAHAHA! Hannah suggested in complete shambles.

"But I'm already an adult! Elsa won't adopt me." Jess replied.

"Oh yeah, THAT'S why she won't." Hannah laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

The people that surrounded them either gave them a disturbed look, or laughed quietly at their silly antics.

"What's so funny guys?" Said a voice from behind them.

Hannah realized where she was once again and shut up quick.  
She knew that voice. WELL.

She whirled around abruptly, the smile that creased her face just moments ago began to falter.

A small yet surprisingly strong-looking girl stood looking upon the two girls with a slightly amused expression. Her beautiful red hair was woven into two braids on her shoulders and her freckled cheeks glowed in the morning sun.

It was ANNA.

The universe skipped a beat as both Hannah and Jess attempted to comprehend what they saw before them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the high pitched screams that erupted from the girls could be heard echoing up the north mountain.

Every soul turned to look at them.

Anna's teal blue eyes shone with concern, "Wh-what's wrong? I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you. Calm down guys."

Anna used each of her hands to grab their wrists gently in consolation, only causing them to flip out more intensely.

Anna let go quickly.  
"Oh uhhmmm... ok I don't really know what to do right now." Anna said beginning to become a little freaked out.

Jess wrapped her arms around Anna, practically squeezing the life out of her.

Anna laughed uncomfortably, looking around to see if anyone else was witnessing this event.

Just when Hannah didn't think it could get anymore intense, the doors to the castle opened out in a swift motion.

And there stood the one and only. The absolute reason some people were living their lives.

ELSA OF ARENDELLE.

She shared the same concerned face as her sister, just with slightly more grace, and slightly more confusion.

Hannah didn't have much time to notice much of anything about Elsa, before she collapsed to the ground, completely blacking out.


	4. The Dinner Party

Ch 4- The Dinner Party

Hannah took in a deep awaking breath as she began to come to from her little fainting episode.

The same fear that she experienced before resurfaced: it was all a dream.

None of it was real. She would have to spend the rest of her life trying to recover from such a blow to her poor heart.

Although, she was thankfully wrong again.

Gently, she felt the smooth silk sheets beneath her and the warm quilt that was wrapped around her presently.

Hannah knew they were not her's.

Inhaling again, Hannah opened her eyes and surveyed the surroundings.

She lay in a small guest room with a dresser and a small vanity. Two large windows overlooked the castle gardens as the sun was beginning to drop behind the distant mountains.

HAD SHE BEEN OUT A WHOLE DAY?!

Suddenly, Jess burst through the double doors to her right.

"Hannah! Oh my god you're awake! I was so scared I thought you were going to die of exposure! Exposure to the snow queen that is. HAHAA." Jess laughed.

Hannah giggled too, despite her thumping head.

"And just where did you get all that?" Hannah asked gesturing toward the many chocolates and pastries Jess clutched in her arms.

"Oh these? Well if you must know, I was given special permission by the princess herself to take anything from the dining room that I wanted while I waited for you to wake up. So how was your nap?" Jess questioned, popping a circular chocolate into her mouth.

Before Hannah could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jess uttered with a mouth full of chocolate.

The queen herself daintily stuck her head around the corner.

"Hm, I see you found the sweets Anna told you about Jess." Elsa giggled.

"Oh you're awake?" The Queen paused, her brow furrowing. "Your name is Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded in response.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake." The Queen said with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" Elsa inquired walking towards the bed where she lay.

Hannah felt her cheeks going a deep shade of red. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO SOCIALLY AWKWARD.

Trying to avoid another fainting spell, Hannah attempted to speak up, " uhh- I-I'm ok, t-thanks."

Elsa smiled, finding the girl's shyness cute.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, you gave us all quite a scare collapsing like that." Elsa continued.

"Would you girls like some dinner? The cook's prepared Fårikål."

Jess and Hannah shared a confused look.

Then Jess piped up, "Well I don't know what the heck that is but I'm kinda hungry so sure. Hannah do you think you're conscious enough to stand up?"

Hannah hesitated, "I think so." She pulled back the covers and placed her feet on the floor.

Standing up, all the blood rushed to her head, and she found herself toppling over on a nearby Elsa.

She now laid awkwardly on top of the queen, a dizzy ache plaguing her head.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN T-" Hannah started, but was cut off by both Elsa and Jess's laughter.

"It's okay, really." Elsa assured her, standing up and putting her hand on Hannah's shoulder understandingly.

Down in the dining room, Anna was sitting spooning her first course soup into her mouth. Her boyfriend Kristoff sat to her left.

"So I suppose those girls are eating with us tonight huh?" Kristoff asked offhandedly.

*slurp* "yeah I guess so. Elsa went to check on them, and if Hannah's awake now they'll be down soon I'm sure." *slurp* Anna replied between soup swallows.

"I don't mean to be judgmental, but who even are they? They seem sort of, strange. Earlier today they went from hysterical laughter to screaming bloody murder out of nowhere, the one girl fainted, and I saw the other raiding the sweets table this afternoon. They just seem, I don't know weird." Kristoff explained skeptically.

Anna put down her spoon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They are a little on the quirky side, but was I expected to just leave the girl unconsciousness on the ground of the court yard?" Anna asked, a little frustrated that Kristoff was questioning her judge of character yet again.

"No I suppose not." Kristoff replied turning back to his own soup. He knew better than to question Anna. Especially at meal times.

The door to the Dining room swung open suddenly, revealing Elsa and the two girls trailing behind her.

"Look who's finally awake." Elsa addressed the entire room, gesturing toward Hannah.

Anna looked over and smiled. "Well I'm glad you're okay. One time I fainted and didn't wake up for two days, heh, they thought I was in a coma." Anna stated lightheartedly.

Elsa's face creased with concern, this being the first time she had heard such news about her little sister.

Hannah and Jess sat across from Anna and Kristoff, while Elsa took her rightful place at the head of the table.

Hannah locked eyes with Anna for a moment, then looked away quickly.

She decided to distract herself from her stress by looking at the various food assortments.

There was presently a steaming bowl of an unknown soup in the center of the table; it smelled heavenly.

A magnitude of different breads sat on plates around the soup pot, and the rest of the food on the table, she had no idea of their identity.

She couldn't help but also notice the beautiful decor of the elegant room.

Woven tapestries were hung on every wall, and an elaborate crystal chandelier hung just above their heads.

It reminded her of a similar one from Frozen that was located inside Elsa's ice palace on the North Mountain.

"Do you like it? I made it myself. I thought this room could use a little sparkle." Elsa admired the chandelier, noticing Hannah's interest in it.

"It's absolutely stunning, I've never seen anything like it." Hannah said looking down at Elsa, becoming more comfortable with speaking to the queen.

Elsa smiled in gratitude.

Three servers exited the kitchen bearing three platters of something Hannah had never seen before.

It appeared to be some type of weird meat, but she was so hungry she'd eat anything.

"So do you guys live in Arendelle or are you just visiting?" Kristoff questioned spooning food from the steaming platter onto his own plate.

Hannah looked at Jess like a deer in the headlights.

Although she knew it would have to come up in conversation at some point, she still didn't want to think about answering such questions.

"Uhh-yeah just visiting. A beautiful town really." Jess replied, masking her nervousness better than her friend.

Anna stood to attention. "Where are you from? I've always wanted to travel the world and maybe one day I can go visit your home town!"

"Well I'm from Sydney." Jess replied.

It was Elsa's turn to pipe in.

"Sydney? I don't recall hearing of that place before. I've read every history book in Arendelle and it's not written in any of them."

The queen turned to her right to look at Hannah, who was slumping in her chair.

"Are you from the same kingdom as Jess?" She asked, eager to find out more about this unfamiliar land.

"I'm actually not, no. I live in Florida... which is in America. Also it's not a kingdom, the form of government is democracy..." Hannah replied, her face turning the same color red as the stew in front of them.

Elsa blinked and used her hand to smooth down her hair while in thought.

"America is so far from here. How did you get here?"

Hannah inhaled and exhaled nervously.

She began to open her mouth to speak, but an ear-splitting bang at the door- to Hannah's relief- cut her off abruptly.


	5. The Imbalance

Ch 5- The Imbalance

A very nervous looking Kai entered the grand dining area.

"Deepest apologies for interrupting your majesty, but there is a man here who demands your presence immediately!" Kai stuttered, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

Elsa looked up from her soup with a questioning expression. "What is so urgent that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Elsa said, an irritated tone to her voice.

"Trust me your highness, you wa—" Kai was interrupted by a large, tough-looking man suddenly barging into the now crowded dining room.

He had sharp features, with a scar on his left cheek that ran from his lower jaw up to his eye.

It was enough to make Hannah's spine shiver.

His black eyes were racked with unknown intentions, and his heavy sheath held a sword that gleamed like a diamond. The man looked at Hannah and his eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to psycho analyze her. He then broke eye contact and glared back at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, I am Garth of the kingdom of Cattarri, and I must speak with you immediately- in private."

Elsa looked almost insulted.

"Cattarri? I never authorized for a Cattarri ship to dock in the harbor. What is this urgent news you bear so bluntly?" Elsa asked in retaliation, not appreciating being ordered around in her own castle.

"I apologize for barging in this way, I know Cattarri and Arendelle haven't always had the friendliest of relations, but there is something I have to inform you about immediately that affects both our kingdoms." Garth insisted.

Elsa stood up and walked towards the man regally. "Very well then."

It seemed she didn't have a choice.

Elsa led her visitor to the royal council room, shutting the door behind them.

Garth started right away. "Now your majesty, the situation at hand is as follows: We may be on the brink of our universe collapsing right before our eyes."

Elsa was baffled. This was what this man had demanded to tell her urgently?

A smirk pulled at her mouth as she listened to Garth continue.

"Queen Elsa this is no laughing matter. Cattarri has its own share of magic wielders, including myself, and we have sources that tell us that there has been an imbalance in our world. I have reason to believe that the error is focused right here in Arendelle."

Elsa's brow furrowed. "An imbalance? In Arendelle?" The Queen asked more seriously, caught off guard by another wielder of magic standing before her. "What does that mean?"

"Just hours ago at 3am, the moon aligned with the wishing star, and moments later I detected a strong source of unprecedented power localized in this area of the globe. I used a teleportation incantation to come here and eliminate it. If not removed before the next alignment, it will cause our universe unhinge, and our reality will disintegrate before us."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

She found herself unable to speak, and her lips had gone dry as she was lost in deep thought. She had a responsibility to protect the citizens of Arendelle, and she didn't know what she'd do if Anna was put into danger again.

Garth went on.

"When I was a boy, my great great grandfather told me tales of his quest to destroy a very similar imbalance years ago. It was caused by a man from another dimension who unknowingly harnessed the wishing star during the alignment. He was transported to our reality, causing the laws of nature to be broken."

Elsa spoke up at last. "So your implying that the imbalance is being caused by someone's presence here from another universe?!" The news felt like a slap in the face.

"Indeed your majesty. And this person is somewhere within this kingdom." Garth informed the regal.

Elsa felt sick when the realization hit her.

"So, we must kill the person who is causing the rift, to save our world?" Elsa couldn't bear the thought of murdering an innocent, despite the circumstances.

"I'm afraid so Queen Elsa. We must do so before the next alignment." He shivered suddenly. "I can feel the universe growing weaker as we speak." He spat out.

"How long do we have, exactly?" Elsa questioned.

"Three weeks until the wishing star realigns with the moon once again." Garth informed coldly.

Elsa inhaled sharply and closed her crystal blue eyes.

"Then let the search begin."


	6. The Hunt Begins

Ch 6- The Hunt Begins

Hannah opened her mouth slowly, inserting her spoon into it. Her eyes darted from person to person as if every movement she made was being judged.

After Elsa had left the room with the strange visitor, the pair of girls were left staring back awkwardly at Anna and Kristoff from across the table.

Anna in an attempt to break the silence, gestured to a scullery maid to bring out the last course of the meal.

She cleared her throat ready to speak, "Dessert anyone?" Anna smiled.

Jess answered almost immediately. "Oh yeah! Are there more chocolates and some of those mini chocolate croissants— ooh ooh and the red velvet cheese cake?!"

"JESS..." Hannah scolded lightly under her breath, while glaring at Jess with an amused expression.

"What? She offered." Jess replied, looking at Anna for an answer.

"Yes of course, the cook can whip up whatever you like." Anna chimed in. "When I was growing up here in the castle I used to help her make all sorts of cool treats. Like one time we made a giant snowman out of marshmallows, then drizzled chocolate on it and lit it on fire! It was like a huge s'more. That was so much fun, maybe we can try it with you guys, Elsa would love it too!" Anna proposed excitedly, clasping her hands together.

Kristoff just cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, still on shakey ground with the new visitors. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Oh sure it is, plus Elsa could just put out any uncontrollable fires." Anna explained enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened once again.

Elsa walked in rather quickly, more stoic than she had left. The man who claimed to be Garth followed behind her intently.

Anna swung around grinning, ready to propose a giant s'more undertaking. Although after seeing Elsa's expression, her smile faltered. "Elsa...?" Anna's voice trailed off.

"Hannah, Jess, I appreciate you joining us for dinner but if you would please return to your rooms now I have something very important to discuss with my sister." Elsa stated sternly, although she had an apologetic gleam in her eyes.

The young girls shared a look, then began to  
exit the room. While walking toward the door, Jess reached over the table and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

Garth narrowed his eyes once again at Hannah and then Jess.

"That guy is really starting to freak me out." Jess whispered to Hannah discretely.

Hannah nodded but kept her head held down.

Back in The guest bedroom, Jess flopped on top of the bed rather unceremoniously as the pair entered the room.  
Hannah uncharacteristicly did the same, causing the two to break into a fit of laughter.

Hannah laid sideways and propped her head up on her elbow.  
"I wonder why she was so quick to kick us out." Hannah pondered out loud.

"Yeah I know! What was that all about? 'I have to consult with my sister blah blah blah.' I mean we didn't even have time to eat dessert." Jess agreed shoving the stolen cookie in her mouth.

"Yeah, plus that dude kept staring at me weird. I already feel nervous enough around Elsa and Anna, let alone some stalker guy." Hannah continued, playing with the end of her hair subconsciously.

Hannah stopped suddenly and turned onto her back in deep thought.

"I think we should tell them about us." Hannah said turning her head intently toward Jess.

Jess alerted by the break in silence, moved her eyes to look at Hannah. "Tell who about what?"

"Anna and Elsa. I think we should tell them where we really come from. They might be able to help us figure out a way home." Hannah said sitting up. "Plus the longer we stay here, the more questions they're going to ask us. We can only beat around the bush for so long."

Jess furrowed her brow in thought. "You're not wrong mate."

"So we ask to speak with them tomorrow at breakfast?" Hannah asked.

Jess sighed, then nodded in final agreement. "Tomorrow we'll tell them the truth."

The room felt ten degrees colder in the parlor where the royals and their visitor had gone for some privacy.

Anna sat wide eyed in disbelief. "Wait, wait. So you're saying, that someone from another world is in Arendelle?! They are here to do what- exactly?" Anna asked bewildered.

Garth, who was sitting in a chair next to the sofa, spoke up.

"I don't know why they are here. All I know is we must destroy them before the alignment. Their power feels strong. I doubt it will be easy to defeat them."

Elsa stood off to the side slightly with her arms crossed.  
She rubbed her eyes, then looked from Anna to Garth. "Is there no other alternative to murder? Perhaps we can find a way to send them back to where they came from."

Garth rubbed his chin in thought.

"Something like that's never been done before and we don't have much time. As well as the fact that we don't know where exactly this person came from." He gridded his teeth.

"I suppose we can deal with that when we come to it." Elsa concluded.

She roamed toward the double doors of the parlor. She stuck her head out and beckoned for Kai .

"Kai I need you to summon the captain of the royal guard immediately. Tell him to assemble three search parties which depart tomorrow at first light. They will be lead by Sir Garth of Cattarri. He knows what to do."  
Elsa looked back at Garth, who bowed his head respectfully.

Elsa turned and spoke directly to the room.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to retire to my chambers. You all should do the same, we have a long three weeks ahead of us." And with that, she left the room with a click of the closing door.


	7. The Confession

Ch 7- The Confession

The soft light of the morning sun began to stream into the small guest bedroom window. The two girls had fallen asleep while talking late into the night.

On the bed lay Hannah, half under the covers and half out, and on the floor lay Jess, who somehow managed to fall off of the bed.

Hannah opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard. The quiet of the room gave her time to think.

She wondered what her parents were doing right now. If they even knew she was gone. If time in her universe had come to a stand still.

She also missed her friends terribly. They were the reason she got up in the morning sometimes. She was thankful to have Jess by her side, but she wondered how her other best friend, Yvonne, was doing.

Yvonne lived in Australia, near Jess.

Hannah, who's father was native to Sydney, traveled there once a year to visit with family. Therein, developing a long distance friendship of sorts with the two.

They had been a tight-nit group ever since.

Hannah held back a giggle when she broke from her thoughts to see a sleeping figure on the ground.

"Jess wake up." Hannah said shaking the girl's shoulder.

Jess groaned due to the ache caused by sleeping on the floor, but stood up and flopped on the bed next to Hannah.

A sleepy "no" escaped her lips.

"Yes come on. We have to tell the others about where we come from remember?"

"Jussst fivvee moorre minutesss..." Jess dragged out dramatically.

Hannah grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table and promptly turned it upside down over Jess's head.

"AHHH HEY THAT'S COLD!" Jess wailed, being thrown into consciousness.

"Welcome to Frozen." Hannah quipped.  
"Lets go down for breakfast now."

"Alright lets go down." Jess said, quickly grabbing the hairbrush on the vanity to fix her wet hair.

Breakfast was being served where all meals of the day were served; in the dining room.

Elsa looked up and grinned as the girls walked in. Although, she seemed a little guarded, as if she was constantly on alert for something to happen.  
"Good morning. How was the room? Comfortable I hope?" The Queen asked politely.

"Oh yes the floor was spectacu—"

Jess's comment was cut off by Hannah whacking her in the stomach lightly, with a disapproving look.

Jess rephrased, "The room was perfect thank you your majesty."

"Just 'Elsa' is fine. You girls are my friends now." She grinned once again.

Anna smiled her usual smile, but also seemed reserved in a sense.  
"Hey guys, they're serving chocolate pancakes this morning, I know you'll like them. They're my favorite breakfast food."

The two girls smiled excitedly in return and took their previous spots at the table. They were completely unaware of the mission set forth the night prior.

Jess looked at Hannah purposefully, trying to alert her that they should begin the confession.

Hannah took in a deep breath inaudibly.

"Hey, um, there's something that Jess and I didn't tell you guys...about us." Hannah began shakily and almost guiltily.

Anna had just shoved a huge bite of chocolate chip pancake in her mouth, but stopped chewing at Hannah's statement.

Elsa grimaced, hoping she wouldn't hear what she thought she might.

"What is it that you didn't tell us?" Kristoff asked, reveling in the correctness of his previous doubts about the two strange visitors.

Hannah looked at her lap and continued.  
"You see, We.. we.. we're not actually from here..." she looked up and met Anna's eyes.

"We know you're not from Arendelle, silly. You already told us that." Anna said optimistically, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Yeah but, it's like this..." Hannah sighed, about to break the real truth. She looked at Jess for reassurance, who smiled sympathetically nodding her head.

"I don't quite understand it myself, but Jess and I are from..another world or something to that nature. Dimension, realm, I'm not sure of the correct terminology, I mean... who would know the correct terminology for something like this, this kind of thing just doesn't happen, it can't happen." Hannah began to ramble on nervously.

Jess grabbed Hannah's wrist to stop her from going on. Hannah shut up immediately.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all looked horrified to say the least. Ice was beginning to spread across Elsa's side of the table, the once warm, fluffy pancakes were now frozen.

Elsa's secret assumptions about the pair had been correct. They were the ones causing the rift. They were the ones from another world. They were the ones Garth of Cattarri wanted dead.

Jess continued the explanation. "Yes we are both from another universe and we somehow ended up here yesterday. We don't know how and we don't know why. But it's different in our world, it's like, in the future. We have technologies and knowledge that you guys don't have here. You see, there's this thing called animation..."

Hannah almost threw up. She shook her head signaling Jess to not tell them.

If they were revealing all their secrets here and now, at the very least they could leave out the part about being the creators of Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, and everything that existed before them.

Jess nodded understandingly and altered her following statement, "Well our technology... actually allows us to know who you guys are, and what you've been through."

Jess went on, "That's actually why we screamed like we did when we saw you for the first time. We're sorry if it was weird, it's just... you guys are like our idols. In fact we are part of a whole worldwide group of people who idolize you. You've helped so many people through difficult times. Hannah even fainted because of the excitement!"

Hannah jumped internally at being exposed like that so suddenly, but figured it was the truth after all.

Although, she had been beginning to sense that something about the others was not right.

Of course, she had expected a range of emotions: confusion, curiosity, maybe even amazement, but not the gut wrenching fear and realization that stained their faces.

She finally piped back in, trying to ignore the flurry that had begun around them.

"I know this is a lot take in guys. The fact of the matter is, we need to find a way to get back home. I don't even know where to start. I guess what Jess and I are asking is, would you help us?" Hannah finished, everything she had to hide now laid out on the table.

Anna locked eyes with Elsa.

What were they supposed to do? Turn them in?

Search parties had been sent out to hunt down the causes of the universal rift, and now it sat right before them, and had been there all along.

Elsa, finally, cleared her throat to speak.

Before she could get a word out, the door swung open and In walked Sir Garth of Cattarri.

"Good morning everyone. Queen Elsa, I sent for an army of magic wielders, from my home kingdom to assist the Arendelle troops on the- ahem- mission. I will succeed if it is the last thing I ever do, I swear it.

Hannah and Jess looked confusedly at the man speaking.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff however, seemed to completely understand.

Garth cleared his throat atrociously and sat down at the table.

"Now, what's for breakfast?"


	8. The Troll Valley Knows All

The tension radiating from the people seated around the table was immense.

Hannah held her breath as she waited to see what would happen next.

"You're an idiot for telling them." This thought pounded in her mind like a migraine.

Elsa stood from her seat quite abruptly.

"Sir Garth, you are welcome to stay and enjoy your meal, but I'm afraid my sister and I must see to it that these young ladies are on their way safely. They are departing before the next hour."

She waited for Anna to stand up and follow her, then looked back to make sure Hannah and Jess understood as well.

Hannah didn't really know what was happening, but she wasn't one to deny the queen's will. She pushed back her chair, causing an ear splitting screeching sound from her chair leg on the ground.

She stood up, quite embarrassed, walking hurriedly behind Jess who was already heading out the door behind Anna and Kristoff.

Garth had been watching this entire interaction play out, and had developed a suspicious dislike for the two "visitors".

Why had they been so quick to leave? And why did the all-powerful and dominant ice queen, look so afraid?

The group walked quickly but silently to the front doors of the castle, while Jess and Hannah trailed behind uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped short in front of the doors, putting her hands on the knobs.

She then turned around to face her followers. She met eyes with Anna who nodded supportively. Everyone listened intently to what she was about to say.

Elsa exhaled gently, clearly finalizing an internal debate she was having with herself. "Of course we'll help you." She said.

Hannah released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and smiled vaguely.

"You will?" Asked Jess.

Elsa turned back toward the doors and this time followed through with opening them.

"Look we don't have much time, follow me, I'll explain everything on the way." Elsa stated, looking gravely at the sky.

They retrieved Kristoff's sled and were immediately on their way.

Anna looked behind her nervously as the sled sped up. "I hope Garth doesn't realize that we're gone."

"We shouldn't be gone too long hopefully." Elsa replied.

"What is it that you need to explain to us?" Jess asked, the curiosity getting the best of her. "Is it what you needed to 'discuss' last night with Sir Garth?"

"Yes. So essentially the crisis is this..." Elsa began to explain slowly.

"Our universe is on the verge of collapse. There is an imbalance in the workings of nature present in Arendelle. If it's not eliminated in three weeks, our reality will disintegrate."

"Why do we only have three weeks?" Jess asked.

Elsa inhaled lightly as she continued, "There is a force of magic that all realms share, called the wishing star. The star's power is harnessed when it aligns with the moon at 3am, causing someone from another universe to pass over into this dimension. Although, we don't know why this happens."

Elsa went on, "The next wishing star alignment is in three weeks, Jess. That's why we only have that long to deal with the imbalance."

Hannah sat listening to Elsa finish her explanation. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She met Jess's eyes, who lowered her head knowingly.

Elsa had been excluding a particular detail of the explanation, but she could tell they already knew. They weren't idiots.

"Our world is going to be destroyed in three weeks if we don't fix it. We will lose everything we know and love, as if they never existed at all." Elsa proceeded slowly. She met eyes with Anna again, who looked off in the distance sadly.

Kristoff, who had been steering the sled, figured enough was enough.

"Look, we're all thinking it, so someone should just say it. Jess and Hannah are the imbalance. They live in another world and just miraculously ended up in Arendelle one day magically with no explanation. They harnessed the star, passed over, and caused the rift, and now we are helping the rift. There I said it." Kristoff stated bluntly, being the up front man that he was.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled scoldingly, eyes wide.

Kristoff flinched slightly, and turned back to his steering. "You know you were thinking it too..." He muttered under his breath.

Hannah just sat silence. She didn't know what to say. Of course she knew it was her and Jess. In fact, she couldn't think of any scenario where it wouldn't be her and Jess.

This is what she got for loving Frozen. This is what she got for wishing for something with every ounce of her being.

The universe was punishing her, LITERALLY.

At least she was not alone.

Her friend Jess had the same wish outstandingly, and they both ended up stuck here, being hunted by armies and magic wielders alike.

This sounded like an amazing Frozen short she would have loved to watch, not LIVE.

Hannah couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. "So wh- what do we do now?" she said at almost a whisper, on the verge of tears.

Anna scooted over next to her and draped an arm around her delicately.

"Don't worry, we're going to fix this. Kristoff's family in the rock troll valley knows a lot about magic. They might know a way to send you and Jess back to the other dimension."

Hannah nodded and sniffled, prompting Anna to rub her shoulder in consolation.

Elsa took one of Hannah's hands and one of Jess's.

"We won't let anything to you."

After what seemed like hours, the sled moved shakily onto the ground of the troll valley.

Hannah looked around taking it all in.

The span of the terrain looked bigger than it did in the movie. It was freezing cold due to the valley being located in a sort of canyon, the prime place for a frigid breeze to pass through.

It was a wide open space with many circular rocks scattered here and there, although she knew that these boulders were the trolls.

Hannah stepped out from the sled onto the rocky ground, following Anna and Kristoff as they began to walk towards the center of the wide opening.

Fear pulsed through her veins.

These magical beings could see memories. What would Elsa and Anna think of her if they saw her endless afternoons of frozen fangirling?

The stones began to roll and pop to life right before their eyes.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME AGAIN!" The trolls yelled in unison.

Although, they all settled down upon seeing the presence of Queen Elsa.

"Quiet, quiet, the queen is trying to say something." A smaller troll said to his friend.

Grand Pabbie pushed to the front of the others to greet her majesty.

"Queen Elsa, I am aware of the situation at hand."

The wise troll turned behind him to alert someone to reveal them self.

From behind a mammoth boulder, a man with slightly graying hair, and a kind face stepped out.

"Benji?!" Hannah exclaimed, bewildered.

Jess looked confusedly at the man and then at her friend. "What? Who the heck is Benji?"

Elsa turned around to look at Hannah. "You know this man?"

Benji stepped forward towards the group.

"We met yesterday morning, when I gave her a ride into Arendelle. I sensed an incredible power radiating off of her, and I knew that her presence here is causing the rift between worlds. I came straight to the troll valley to see what could be done." He explained.

"You mean, the whole ride, you knew I was from another universe!?" Hannah wondered aloud.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Anna piped in.

Benji looked at his hands meaningfully, then met Anna's expression. "I am a wielder of magic, I have abilities that are hard to explain."

A look of fear splashed across Jess and Hannah's faces.

Sensing the uncertainty, he went on. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I want to help you, I swear it. I think I know a way we can get you home." He said triumphantly.

Hannah for the first time was faced with the thought that she might go home. She had just accepted the fact that she would be here forever, or at least until she was killed off by Garth's army. A new feeling surfaced that she didn't quite understand.

She wanted to be here with Elsa and Anna. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay.

She shook off this desire, though, for it wasn't logical. Of course she wanted to go home, right?

"You know a way for us to get home before the next alignment!?" Jess burst out excitedly. "How? Cause everyone else seems to think that death is the best option."

"Not quite, but yes I may have a way that just might work. I'll explain everything—" Benji was stopped short of his speech by the pounding of hooves on the ground.

In the clearing of the valley, about five hundred or more men appeared, some wearing Arendelle uniforms and some in Cattarri.

At the front of the line up, sat Sir Garth on his steed, looking extremely infuriated.

Hannah turned around and gasped suddenly, while Jess fell backwards on the ground out of shock.

Elsa was about to address Garth and his army of magical hunters, but Benji stepped in front of her, looking Garth dead in the eyes.

Benji put his hand on the sheath of his sword.

"Hello, brother."


	9. Contact To The Other Side

Her teeth were chattering and her face was numb.

The cold, or the fear. she didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore.

The man with the desperate intention to kill her and her friend was the brother of their newest ally?! It was almost unbelievable, but after everything she had been through, she would believe anything.

Hannah crouched next to Jess who still lay on the ground, unable to gather the strength to stand.

Benji looked unsure as he stood in a protective position in front of everyone.

As if in slow motion, A great sound echoed off the walls of the rock valley from Sir Garth's verbal command: "KILL THEM."

All at once, five hundred men on horseback charged mercilessly towards the group.

Hannah screamed, fear in her eyes, and attempted to pull Jess to safety by grabbing onto her shoulders and dragging her out of harm's way.

Benji, as though reflex, rubbed his hands together sharply, then threw them up into the open air, shouting a foreign incantation of sorts; a broken language.

He scrunched down with the struggling girls on the ground, placing his hands on their's.

"Come mere' hurry!" He shouted to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

The others quickly joined the small circle, and in an instant flash of extraordinary light, they were gone from the rock troll valley.

"NOOOO!" Garth belted, his gravely voice cracking, "THEY ESCAPED YOU FOOLS!."

A young Arendelle soldier stepped forward to approach his new commander.

"Sir Garth where has Queen Elsa gone?"

Garth turned to address his men.

"I'll tell you where she's gone. Your so called Queen has just joined forces with my imbecile brother, and he transported them away. They are now aiding the girls in escaping. Your Queen, is helping the imbalance in our universe SURVIVE!"

There were murmurs amongst the crowd of men.

Garth began to raise his voice with fury.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have turned their backs on you, so you must now join me if you want any chance of saving this world!"

Cheers erupted from the electrified Cattarri soldiers as they followed Sir Garth of Cattarri out of the troll valley. The Arendelle army didn't seem as convinced, but followed regardless.

"They couldn't of gotten far, Benji's powers are weakened from such close proximity to the imbalance. Let's split up to search." Garth announced to his army.

Pain. In fact, a lot pain.

Hannah shifted as best she could on the ground as she began to come to.

Her whole body felt as though she had been running a marathon until she physically collapsed, smashing into the ground with great impact. Every muscle and bone ached with a pulsating interval.

She couldn't bring herself to lift her head just yet, either due to the pulsing ache or the fact that she could see a puddle of blood growing larger by the minute.

"Is everybody ok?" Benji said as jumped from person to person to help them up.

Hannah whimpered slightly to try and alert someone of her state of injury.

A fearful gasp sounded behind her, and within seconds she was being gently rolled onto her back by Elsa.

The queen held her in her arms, cradling Hannah's head to stop the bleeding from her forehead.

Hannah did not dare shed a single tear in the presence of Elsa. She would have never dreamed in a million years that this would be her. She could have had an anxiety attack right then and there, if it wasn't for the sudden sensation of a million cold swords being jabbed into her skull.

Elsa frantically shushed Hannah's screams as she froze over the gash of her wound to stop the outpouring of blood.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to stop the bleeding." Elsa said soothingly.

"HANNAH!" Jess screamed as she began to come to herself, noticing her friend.

Jess was able to stand up carefully, and limped over to where Hannah was laying.

She slumped down on the ground next to Elsa and Hannah and turned to address Benji.

"Did we really have to do that, I mean, couldn't we have just hopped on Sven or something."

"I'm sorry everyone, but we don't have much time. We had to get away quickly, if we wanted to make contact." Benji said.

"Contact? With whom?" Elsa asked, trying to dab the red stains off Hannah's head with her cape.

The wielder spoke with purpose. "There is a possibility that the girls can get home." This caught everyone's full attention.

"I believe if, on the exact moment the wishing star is activated, there is a wish so strong, it could just be enough to pull them back to the other side. It's real risky, though. We only have one chance to complete this endeavor before the universe's time runs out."

Benji looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "The wish will be stronger if we have someone, or many people if possible, from the other universe to help. Everyone will picture the desire to have the girls come home upon the wishing star's activation, and it might be just enough. But, timing is everything."

"If we're successful, the girls will transport back to the place they left from, and our world will be saved." Benji finished his plan.

Anna turned to Jess. "Is there someone that help us from your world?"

Jess didn't have to think for very long.

"Our friend Yvonne. She'll be able to help us. We all love Frozen and I'm sure she'd have no problem wishing for us to come back." She smiled.

Hannah began to regain her movements and sat up with a hand from Elsa.

She grinned big, having an absolutely brilliant idea.

"What if we have the whole fandom wish with us?!" Hannah blurted out excitedly.

Jess gasped, her eyes wide. " OH MY GOD YES YES YES! That would be perfect, and strong enough for sure! The power of the whole fandom working together is basically unstoppable."

"What's a fandom?" Anna asked innocently.

Both girls started laughing in-spite of themselves.

Hannah began, "Remember that group that idolizes you we talked about? Yeah, that's the fandom. It's pretty much a golden plan."

The pieces were all coming together. They could go home, they were going HOME.

At the same time, though, the feeling of wanting to stay came crashing through Hannah's thoughts once again.

She couldn't help but notice she was still in Elsa's arms.

Hannah had always loved them like they were family, spending endless nights in utter despair, trying to block out the fact they weren't real beings. They couldn't breathe or see or feel or love or hate, or even think.

But now. This was Real. She couldn't imagine a world without them now that she knew the truth, and she knew it could never go back to the way it was before. How could she live with this? How was she expected to just go through her daily schedule after all that's happened?

Hannah pushed it down, as she did most of these frivolous ideas. There was a real problem at hand, besides her stupid feelings. That's what got her into this mess.

Benji spoke again rubbing his palms together. "Alright then, we have no time to waste. I can make contact for only about ten minutes or less so make it snappy."

"Wait what are we supposed to do?!" Jess asked frantically.

"No time for hesitation girls get ready." Benji said as light began to wrap around the girls.

Hannah and Jess screamed as they were once again transported somewhere. Although it was different this time.

Their actual bodies weren't sent over, just the embodiment of them in a way.

All of a sudden Hannah found herself alone with Jess in a strange bedroom. It was modern looking, not like the one she had slept in last night in the castle.

She looked down at herself frightened. Her body was visually pale blue and transparent; a hologram of sorts. Jess stood next to her just as stumped.

"Oh my god Hannah, what the hell!? What the HELL?!" Jess screamed.

Then she noticed someone and gasped. "Yvonne?!"

A girl sat wide eyed on a bunk bed, in utter disbelief.

"JESS? HANNAH?!" Yvonne yelled, barely blinking. "How are you here, how did you get here, why are you blue?!"

The girl walked over and attempted to touch Hannah's shoulder, but her hand went straight through her body, as if she was a ghost.

Everyone gasped in unison.

"Look we don't have much time here. Yvonne, believe it or not we are stuck in Frozen, in Arendelle." Hannah said promptly, as if it was the most normal statement ever said.

She almost regretted saying it, judging by the look on Yvonne's face.

Jess picked up where she left off. "Our presence in Elsa and Anna's world is destroying it. The only way for us to get home is if we activate a universal power called the wishing star. We need your help to do it though. Just me and Hannah alone is not strong enough a wish to transport us both back."

"Of course I want to help! But what do I have to do?" Yvonne asked, exhilarated by the mission she was taking place in.

Hannah's eyes grew wide as her form began to flicker in and out of Yvonne's bedroom.  
"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! QUICKLY JESS!"

"Ahhhh ok, ok. Yvonne, to make sure our wish is strong enough, you need to recruit the whole fandom. As many as you can get! Use my Instagram or any social media you can to reach them. Tell them about our situation, and tell them in three weeks at three in the morning, to wish together as one. As hard as they can muster, so we can get home." Jess sputtered out.

"Wait, What if they don't believe me!?" Yvonne yelled as their flickering existences became stronger.

"Quick, take a picture of us to send to them! Make sure no one else sees it though." Hannah suggested.

"Oh yeah good idea!" Yvonne said desperately grabbing her phone and holding it up.

"Ok got it!" Yvonne smiled triumphantly.

"Wait I think my eyes were closed." Jess said jokingly.

"I actually thought you were serious for a minute." Said Hannah rolling her own eyes, as they both disappeared completely from the room in which they once stood.

Hannah woke with a jolt in her previous place entwined in Elsa's arms. She looked down concerned for Hannah.

"What happened did you see your friend?" Elsa asked.

Hannah smiled, slightly out of breath. "Yeah. It's done. All we can do now is hope to God it works."

Hannah looked over at Jess who laughed with relief.

Benji, on the other hand, was laying unconscious on the ground, completely drained of power.

"Benji!" Hannah yelled upon sight of him.

Kristoff lifted the man onto his sled in the back, propping his head up with a sleeping bag.

"So, ahem, what now?" Kristoff asked the others.

"We can't risk going back to the castle, I'm sure Garth has men there waiting for us." Anna speculated.

"Besides my people and my soldiers have most likely turned on me, for 'betraying them'. It falls right into Sir Garth's plan, I'm sure. The kingdom of Cattarri has always wanted to overthrow my reign." Elsa said, a strained tone to her voice.

"I bet that's not true Elsa. They wouldn't turn on you like that. They love you as their queen." Anna replied putting her arm around Elsa.

Before Elsa could reply, the sound of hooves pounded once again off in the distance.

"We have to go NOW!" Kristoff yelled.

They ran all ran to the sled, barely sitting down before Sven started off.

They skidded away quickly, although the army was catching up to them.

Hannah didn't even have time to turn her head before she heard a bloodcurdling shriek behind her.

Her heart rate quickened to the speed of light, she felt like she was going to throw up or pass out.

She witnessed Elsa, doubling over in painful agony, as everyone just stared in shock at the long arrow that was now lodged in poor Elsa's shoulder.


	10. You Don't Belong Here

Hannah's breaths were sharp and quick as she narrowly dodged the arrows that were flying towards the sled from the crowd of shouting men pursuing them.

"AAHH AHH AHHHHH!" Elsa yelled out through her clenched teeth.

Anna sat, eyes wide, holding her and shushing her fearfully.

"WHAT DO I DO?! SHOULD I PULL IT OUT?" She looked around frantically at the others.

"I DON'T KNOW, JESS IS THE NURSE HERE!" Hannah replied looking desperately at her friend, hoping she would have some inkling of what to do in this situation.

Jess just shook her head with the sudden attention. "UH I-I don't know, pull it out and apply pressure- I think!" She stuttered.

Anna nodded with a pained expression, readying herself to yank the metal tipped arrow from her big sister's shoulder blade.

"Aright, Elsa this is going to hurt like crazy, but I have to do it, I'm sorry." Anna grieved.

Elsa, still hissing in pain, shut her eyes tightly and nodded.

Anna gripped the arrow with both hands. "Ok on three, one... two..."

"WATCH OUT!" Jess screamed as another arrow came whizzing past them.

It thankfully only managed to puncture one of Kristoff's wool blankets upon impact with the sled.

"THREE!" Anna heaved the arrow out of Elsa swiftly.

The unqueenly sound that came from Elsa was enough to wake the dead.

"AAAHHHHHH!" She clutched her wounded shoulder.

Anna applied pressure with her shirt sleeve as she was instructed, and attempted to calm her sister down.

Hannah reached out her hand and took Elsa's consolingly. Although she hated seeing the queen in pain, she was glad she could reciprocate the comfort that Elsa had given her when she was injured.

Kristoff was intently focused on steering the sled this way and that, trying his best to stay one step ahead of the forthcoming army.

They flew rapidly towards the end of the forest that they were presently fleeing through.

A small distance away from the dense woods was a large ravine, that extended from east to west as far as the eye could see.

"Uhhh guys..." Kristoff said, alerting the group of the upcoming danger.

Hannah sat up on her knees to look over Kristoff's shoulder, gasping violently.

Benji still lay unconscious, unable to cast another transportation spell.

"I-I think I can make a bridge t-to get across." Elsa said lifting her head weakly.

Anna grimaced protectively at her sister. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Your injury might no—"

"We have no other options, Anna!" Jess interrupted abruptly. "Either we're murdered by a thousand men with arrows or dying from falling off a cliff. I don't know about you mate, but I'd prefer to live to at least twenty-one." She stated bluntly.

Anna just stared at Jess, rendered speechless. "...But I'm not your mate."

Hannah would have laughed at this remark if she were in any other situation except this one, but decided it was not the time or place for jovial reactions.

"She's an Aussie, they say that." Hannah clarified.

"Yeah it just means friend, colleague, buddy ole' pal, whatever you like." Jess explained to Anna.

"Well you know, it's still sort of a strange way t—"

"Hey guys I don't know if you're aware, BUT WE ARE HEADED TOWARDS A CLIFF BEING PURSUED BY AN ARMY WHO WANTS US DEAD, SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Kristoff yelled, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Anna, I can do this, really. It'll be ok." Elsa reassured her sister, smiling convincingly .

Meanwhile, the sled careened quickly towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ok, get ready Elsa." Kristoff said watching the distance between them and the ground drop off.

As the front of the sled breached the edge, Elsa used all her remaining strength to make a platform of ice that stretched from one side of the ravine to the other.

It was just a simple ragged-edged bridge due to Elsa's lack of energy, nothing like the beautiful, elaborate creations that everyone was used to.

In the back of the sled, the previously unconscious Benji began to stir.

He sat up clutching his throbbing head.

"W-What happened? Did we make contact with the other dimension?" He questioned groggily.

Although, he jumped to complete consciousness extremely quickly after becoming aware of the velocity at which the sled was moving over a very high drop.

Being a man of quick wit with the ability to stay calm under pressure, he didn't need to be told the situation at hand.

Garth and his army were almost right behind them now, within shouting distance of each other.

"You're making a terrible mistake, Brother! Helping the girls will only increase the chances of the imbalance destroying the world!" Sir Garth yelled after them.

"YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! QUEEN ELSA, PRINCESS ANNA! IT IS TOO RISKY TO AID THEM IN ESCAPE, IT WILL BE THE UNDOING OF US. MARK MY WORDS, THEY DON'T BELONG HERE!"

The group tried their best to block out Garth's echoing cries.

As soon as the sled started sliding across the ice, it began breaking away.

Elsa whined in pain as she held her fist as tight as she could to keep the bridge in tact just long enough for the sled to cross.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." Jess whispered under her breath.

Jess looked down.

"AHHHH! Why did I do that?!" She yelled at herself, shooting back to her previous position of a curled up ball in the corner of the sled.

The battle cries of the army could be heard from behind as they speed forward to make it in time to cross the ice bridge as well.

After what felt like forever, the sled made contact with the fluffy snow on the other side of the canyon.

Elsa gasped for air violently, letting the slowly degrading ice bridge melt away completely.

The horses and the men riding them all crowded around the edge of the cliff, unable to pursue the runaways anymore.

"NOOOO!" Garth called after the sled that was now moving over the hill on the opposite side, out of view.

They all sat in silence as they listened to the clip clop of Sven's hooves on the hard ground.

"So um, where are we going?" Elsa thought out loud.

"As far away as we can get from those heathens." Benji replied. "You said you were able to reach the other side, that's good. If your friend, Yvonne, does as she says she will, then all we have left to do is wait."

"I know a place we can hide out. We'll be safe there, and they can fix your wound up, Elsa." Kristoff said over his shoulder.

Hannah sat, consumed by her thoughts once again. Now that they were out of immediate danger, she could relax a little bit.

A phrase kept echoing in her mind. 'MARK MY WORDS, THEY DON'T BELONG HERE!'

These had been the harsh words of Garth, and for some reason, had carved themselves into Hannah's mind.

"I don't belong here." She thought, over and over.

Obviously she knew that. Obviously. But that didn't stop the pang of sadness she felt in her heart. Frozen was everything. She couldn't explain it. She was never able to explain it.

Someone her age shouldn't believe in magic. She was a logical person overall, so why did she spend her days at home longingly wishing upon every shooting star, and every birthday candle that this could be real?

It wasn't just an animation, but an actual place. A place where Anna and Elsa were real people, that could love and hate and breathe.

To Hannah, this sort of place could only exist in her wildest dreams. Which is why a constant fear that she would wake up in her own bed, kept residing in her mind like a migraine.

'YOU DON'T BELONG HERE.' The echo hurt her more than she wanted to admit to herself. She was not allowed to be a part of this wonderful dream, and now their world was suffering for it.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Elsa's soothing voice cut into her deep introspection.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine." Hannah replied, smiling to once again hide the ache she felt inside, and the burden she carried on her shoulders.

Elsa smiled sadly, knowing better than to believe her.


	11. The Safe Lodge

At the brink of nightfall, the sky was a mixture of orange, yellow, and pink as the sun began to stoop behind the snow capped mountains. It was a breathtaking view to say the least, especially when hues of blue and magenta and green intertwined together as the northern lights came to life.

After hours of bumpy travel, Kristoff's freshly lacquered sled glided smoothly to a stop in front of a tall wooden lodge, sitting at the base of a mountain.

The log building was adjacent to a water port, equipped with a dock that led to many departing ships.

A small team of men in thick tunics like Kristoff's, were heaving stacks of ice blocks onto a ship to be delivered around to buyers, and others where doing their various daily tasks around the lodge.

"Welcome to the ice harvesters' headquarters everyone." Kristoff smiled proudly.

"This is where we come to ship out the ice we harvest. Inside the lodge are some helpful resources, hot meals, first aid, and sleeping quarters; a sort of safe house. Harvesting ice takes a lot out of you with all the freezing temperatures and heavy lifting."

"Yes, this should do nicely as a temporary hide out." Benji said, climbing out of the sled to survey the area.

A tall, bulky, black haired man who appeared to be a little older than Kristoff came over to address the unexpected visitors.  
He appeared to recognize Kristoff right away.

"Hey Kristoff! Good to see ya, I didn't know you were working this harvest." He said coming over to smack the reindeer king on the back.

"Good to see you Anders, Yeah I'm not here on an order, we- uh..." He paused, looking around for an excuse. "Uh we're staying a little while to refresh ourselves before continuing on north. We're giving these girls a lift home." He said pointing a thumb at Jess and Hannah who were loitering awkwardly beside the sled.

"Ah, where a-bouts you guys heading?" Anders asked.

"Uhh I—" Kristoff was cut off by Anna's intervention.

"Kristoff, Elsa needs help!" She cried insistently, partly because Elsa's shoulder blade was in no good condition, and partly to change the subject of Ander's conversation.

Thankfully, it worked as Anders walked over to examine the queen's punctured shoulder.

He used his calloused thumb to prod around the wound, causing Elsa to cringe and bite down on her lip.

"Now how did this happen? Looks pretty deep to me." Anders said looking up at Kristoff.

"Thieves." Hannah offered up so quickly that it could have been what actually happened.

Jess shot her a look of surprise with an undertone of admiration.

She had a talent for spinning quick lies when it was necessary for her to avoid an uncomfortable situation, almost a second nature. Not a trait she was extremely proud of, but proved to be useful in situations like these.

"Yeah I heard about a group of bandits running around the area, looting homes and such. They wouldn't dare try to break into the lodge, they know we'd beat the day lights out of em hehe." Anders laughed lightheartedly with a masculine tone.

"Well come on into the lodge, we'll have a medic look at the nice lady's shoulder." He said smiling, unaware of Elsa's royal status.

A man called and gestured for Anders from the docks. "I'll catch you guys later I've gotta get back to work."

He turned to go, but then backtracked to face the group. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Watch out for Maverick, he was in a accident and got hit on the head with an ice block we were lifting onto the ship a few days ago. He's ok, but he's been running around this place near crazy. Just avoid him if you can, see ya Kristoff." And with a strong handshake with his colleague, he sauntered off to the docks.

Anna carefully helped her sister out of the sled as everyone began towards the entrance of the headquarters.

Hannah swung the door, which in her opinion was extremely huge for no good reason, open and peered around inside.

The interior was the same as the outside, carved wooden logs, but the atmosphere was different.

Outside was cold and everyone was lively and passionate about their daily duties. Inside however, was radiating a warmth from the crackling fireplace in the corner, and men were laying around with a lethargic nature to them.

The entrance led to a large common room lined with various couches and chairs around the crackling fire. A staircase led upstairs to what Hannah assumed to be bedrooms.

To the left, sat a sort of kitchen, complete with an oven, pantry, and cooler box- which Jess had deemed the "ancient refrigerator".

A long cedar wood table was also placed off to the side of the kitchen, where some ice harvesters were chatting and devouring their dinners.

As the gang entered the common room, everyone looked in their direction questioningly.  
A rather thin man with a graying beard seemed to recognize the queen, and the fact that she was wounded.

"Your majesty, Queen Elsa." He said bowing deeply.

He then turned to the rest of the men in the room, his voice booming, "Well bow you fools, you are in the presence of royalty!"

The harvesters did as they were told right away, making it clear to Hannah that this man had some power of social authority at the lodge.

"I am Lionel, the physician here at the lodge. May I take a look at your wound, Queen Elsa?" He asked kindly, his dimples showing through his aging beard.

"Yes, if you would be so kind, thank you." Elsa replied reciprocating the smile.

Another young man, perhaps an assistant, pulled a chair out for Elsa and handed Lionel his medical bag.

The doctor pulled out a few flasks and bandages, and respectfully tugged Elsa's dress down just enough to properly see the puncture.

"Hm this appears to be a shot from an arrow. I'm going to clean it and then bandage it up to avoid infection." The physician informed Elsa while pulling the cork out of a small vile filled with a clear liquid.

Anna squeezed her hand as the queen yelped from the burning sensation of the disinfectant.

As Elsa was getting medical attention for her shoulder, Jess suggested to Hannah that they have a little look around.

"Not too far. My brother could be closer than we think." Benji had warned the girls, as they were heading towards the front door.

"Okay dad." Jess muttered sarcastically to her friend under her breath, eliciting some giggles from her.

Darkness had arrived upon the sky, and the outside docks were only lit by the force of the moon and the northern lights.

"Wooahh, I've always dreamed of seeing the northern lights in person!" Hannah marveled, eyes full of wonder.

Her home in Florida never saw such beautiful natural wonders. The weather there consisted of rain, humidity, intense heat, and more humidity; almost a compete contrast to the weather she was now experiencing.

"Yeah I love them, especially the purple." Jess replied, beaming up at the sky.

Although, the girls' state of wonder was abruptly interrupted by a very strange sounding scream. Its origin was unknown, and sounded like a mix between a reindeer, a parrot, and a banshee.

The source of the wails got louder as a man came running out of the nearby trees, completely shirtless.

His hair was going every which way, and he was crazily waving his arms in the air and skipping.

Hannah and Jess stood confused, and slightly horrified at the heathen blitzing towards them.

Two others then came running after him in hot pursuit, their voices now in hearing range.

"MAVERICK STOP THIS! MAVERICK COME BACK, AND SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" They yelled after him.

"AHABABA AHAAABBAB!" The disturbed man screamed out, heading right for the girls!

"Um, Jess I think that's the Maverick dude we're supposed to avoid!" Hannah said, already prepping herself to run away.

"WAY AHEAD OF YA MATE!" Jess blurted out promptly grabbing Hannah's wrist, as they both sprinted back screaming towards the lodge.


	12. Breaking on the Bunkbed

Hannah and Jess sat side by side on a sofa in front of the blazing fire place. Both had a perplexed, and slightly traumatized expression.

"Well you don't see that everyday, do you?" Jess stated with an awkward laugh.

Elsa positioned herself gracefully beside the pair with her newly bandaged shoulder.  
"We're just glad you girls are ok. We heard the screams and were concerned that Garth's army had found us."

"Would that really be worse though?" Jess grinned jokingly. "I mean, the man wasn't wearing a shirt."

Later that evening, the group was led upstairs and shown to the available beds in the lodge.

There were two separate rooms, each lined wall to wall with bunk beds, as well as a line of them down the center of the room. Many of the beds had the belongings of others already on them, signaling that the particular bed was occupied.

Hannah had advised Jess that she should take the bottom bed, due to her notorious habit of taking a tumble onto the floor mid-slumber.

Eventually, everyone settled into a bunk. On the top bunk the mattress was not the greatest quality and quilt was fairly itchy, but Hannah wasn't complaining. It was better than one could ask for when on the run for their life. She sat up and hung her legs off the side of the bed.  
"Benji, how long are we able to stay here?"

"Not long darlin, a week at the most I'd say. Garth and his army are skilled trackers, but they'll have to return to Arendelle soon to replenish their materials and rest up their soldiers." He said sitting down on a bunk and pulling off his shoes.

Anna clasped the metal bars of the ladder as she climbed up to the top bunk above Elsa. When she reached the top she situated her body perpendicular to the bed, leaning her top half over the side, so it appeared as though she was hanging upside down.  
"Hey Elsa!" She giggled uncontrollably, her red braids swinging back and forth.

Elsa waved in response with a chuckle. "You know you're going to get dizzy when all the blood rushes to your head." She informed her, leaning forward to playfully boop her sister on the nose.

Anna swung herself back up and plopped down on her pillow. "I've always wanted to sleep on a bunk bed." She revealed, smiling up contently at the ceiling.

"I used to share a bunk bed with my sister at my grandparents' house." Hannah remembered fondly. "I always had the top bunk because she fell out of bed all the time like Jess." She quipped, looking across at her fellow top bunk mate, Anna.

"Hey I heard that!" Jess said punching Hannah's mattress above her to express her artificial anger.

"You have a sister?" Anna asked, intrigued by the notion.

"Yeah I do, a younger sister. When we visited our grandparents as kids, we used to have sleepovers. One of us would climb to the other's bunk, and we would cuddle up in a blanket and read books and tell funny stories into the late hours of the night until we were laughing so loud that our mom would come in and bust us, and we would pretend to go to sleep but we would always get back up and continue..."

Hannah's passionate smile began to falter, though, as she realized that she had been separated from her family while she was here. Also, that if they were to be unsuccessful in recasting the wishing star, she would never go home. She would never see them again.

The thoughts of her home and how her absence was being perceived by her family had slipped her mind, as she was mostly focused on living her wildest dream. But inevitably, the thought resurfaced, causing her heart to sadden, as if all the weight of guilt in the world had been absorbed into her own chest. This was her fault after all, it was her wish that had torn her from her sister.

Elsa and Anna had also felt a tinge of heartache from Hannah's story of her childhood with her sister. What they wouldn't have given to have those kinds of memories of their own.

Kristoff, sensing the bitterness of the situation, spoke up finally. "I think we should all get some shut eye, we have a few long weeks ahead of us. Plus, I think we're bothering the harvesters, they're trying to sleep." He remarked, becoming aware of the twenty five or so other men in nearby bunks clearing their throats irritatedly.

"Agreed, hopefully the girls can sleep tonight feeling safe, because I fear the day will come when that won't be the case." Benji muttered, looking over at Hannah and Jess protectively as he laid his head down on the hand-sewn pillow.

Late into the night, Elsa shifted around uncomfortably due to the fact she was not accustomed to sleeping in the presence of so many strangers.

Her head filled with thoughts of what had become of her kingdom in her absence. Did her people think she abandoned them? In a way she supposed she had.

Elsa was not the kind of person to turn her back on her responsibilities to her kingdom, especially for two people she barely knew. Garth's words resided in her head, much like in Hannah's, but for Elsa they had a different connotation. 'They will be our undoing! Mark my words they don't belong here!' His booming voice across the ravine echoed in her mind.

For a split second, and only a second, the thought crossed Elsa's mind that she could turn them over to Sir Garth and he would rid them of this universe. The world would be saved and she could return to Arendelle with her family, with everything just as it was.

As quickly as it came though, the notion left Elsa, causing her to feel more ashamed than she had ever felt. How could she ever do a thing like that? They were her friends now, and she protected her friends.

Abruptly, her guilt increased tenfold as she became aware of something. Elsa's heart broke as she overheard from on top of Hannah's bunk, the barely audible sounds of suppressed sobs.


	13. The Tremor

The light was soft in the bunk room as the morning sun cast its rays through the only glass-pane window. The rays of sunlight danced around the floor illuminating tiny dust particles floating in the air.

Hannah, with half her face smooshed in the pillow, opened her eyes delicately, taking in the soft sunlight and letting it mend her broken spirits.

Perhaps she could freeze this moment, where everything was perfect. The soothing sounds of her friends breathing peacefully and the kind sunlight that over-shone every heart ache that life threw at her.

She closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep again, as if trying to escape a world where she must awake and face her life. Drift back into a place that was warm and good.

Suddenly, though, she was yanked out of her perfect moment. An intense tremor began to shake the room violently.

It awoke everyone from the depths of sleep, as the floor rattled and small items fell off of shelves. Men shot out of bed, quickly putting on their shoes and coats to see what was causing the earthquake-like tremors.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked concernedly to Benji as he looked out the window frantically.

He looked back at the queen, his face hardening. "It's the imbalance. It's getting stronger. The closer we get to the next alignment, the more the universe will begin to disintegrate with the girls' presence."

Elsa sighed and looked at Anna who had come down from the top bunk to sit next to her sister, wanting to be as close as possible as their world crumbled.

After only a few minutes the earthquake stopped. Hannah threw the covers off of her legs and took to the ladder. On the way down she caught a glimpse of Jess, who surprisingly, had managed to sleep through the event. When she reached the bottom, she went over to the window next to Benji.

She peered outside at the landscape below. The quake had cause substantial waves in the water, that crashed up onto the shore and over the docks. There were cracks in the ground from where the shaking had withered away at the snow covered soil.

"Guess they won't be deliverin' much ice today." He said, when he noticed where her attention was.

"No." Hannah spoke at almost a whisper.

He sat up straight, sensing her feelings. "Hey, don't worry kid, it'll be alright. This isn't your fault, we'll get ya home and everyone will be safe." The magic wielder gingerly patted her shoulder, assuring her.

Hannah smiled genuinely for the first time in awhile, and put her hand on his. The man's hard features softened into a grin of his own.

Meanwhile in Arendelle...

Sir Garth of Cattarri smashed the palm of his hand down authoritatively on the conference room table.

The small group of Arendelle military leaders and a few magic wielders shook to attention immediately.

"This cannot go on any longer!" He spat toward the men. "Did you feel that shaking? That is the beginning of our universe crumbling in on itself! So I propose now, our next plan of action. I enlist my men to use spells to locate the fugitives. Then..."

Cutting him off abruptly, a brave Arendelle general stood up. "Sir if I may?"

Garth inhaled furiously, sitting down as if trying to suppress an angry tantrum. "Go on."

"Sir Garth, we are aware of what is happening and what the monarchs have done. That being said, we cannot be expected to parade our soldiers around in below freezing conditions to hunt them down. It is our duty to serve and protect Arendelle at all costs, and it is our sworn oath to serve the queen. Though we may not know her intentions for helping the imbalance, we must have faith in our monarch. And for that reason, the Arendelle troops will no longer be assisting the magic wielders of Cattarri on the mission. And you must leave Arendelle, this may not be your strong hold any longer." The general announced.

Garth sat stunned, staring at the general without blinking. After a long while of silence, he stood from his chair, prompting his men to do the same.

As Garth walked to the door, he turned back to look the general in the eye for only a moment.

"I hope, general, that you don't have a family at home. In approximately two weeks time, everything and everyone you love, will be gone FOREVER."

He turned back around, closing the door behind him gently and respectfully.


	14. The Ravine of Destruction

**(Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting ch. 14 but here it is now. I try to get up a new chapter every weekend, so stay tuned :) Thanks for reading!)**

The sun shone valiantly on the waves of the bay as midday came to pass.

Hannah tugged at the outer-skirt of her dress absentmindedly. She still wasn't accustomed to wearing such heavy pieces of clothing with so many layers to it.

Ever since her awakening in the woods, she found herself in a very time period-appropriate dress that resembled the clothes she had on prior to her transportation: a white undershirt with black rosemaling throughout, and a pale blue skirt. The skirt puffed out a little; not like a ball gown would, but just enough so that it wouldn't stick to her legs as she walked. Although, her attire was the least of her worries at this moment.

She used the toe of her boot to dig in the dirt as she observed Benji, Kristoff, and a few other ice harvesters survey an ever-growing gap in the ground, that had begun cracking near the lodge after the earthquake.

She stood a small distance away from the new ravine, cautiously overlooking the destructive product of her mere existence.  
Jess stood posed on Hannah's right, with her arms crossed and a contemplating expression gracing her features.

As if sent from Hell, from behind the girls a horrific screech sounded that almost made Hannah's knees buckle at the pitch of it.  
Everyone in the area turned around abruptly, to witness Maverick, the disturbed man, bolting towards the gorge.

"Oh my god, he's gonna fall in!" Hannah exclaimed pointing a finger, prompting a few harvesters to attempt to tackle him onto the ground.

Unfortunately, their actions weren't quick enough. Maverick promptly jumped over the edge, and went hurling downward. The belt of his pants caught on a protruding rock from the side of the ravine, catching him midair.

The poor fellow was left dangling and thrashing around like a cat wearing the cone of shame. His screams echoed up the canyon walls, as everyone peered down at him helplessly.

Elsa came up behind Hannah placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "What's going on out here?" The queen questioned with a twisted expression.

"It's Maverick, look he's stuck down there!" Hannah pointed out frantically.

Elsa grimaced as she pushed her way through the crowd to the edge. "STAND BACK EVERYONE!" She ordered, readying herself.

The surrounding mob backed up a few paces as the queen began to twirl her hands, summoning the magic to break through her palms.

A whirlwind of snowflakes and sparkling light maneuvered it's way down to the dangling man and pulled him up delicately. It dropped him in front of the ice harvesters responsible for him, and they took him safely into the lodge.

"Good save, they should really get a handle on that guy." Chuckled Anna as she wandered over to stand next to her sister.

"I'm just glad everyone's alright." Elsa replied, gingerly touching her wounded shoulder, which had been flared up by the use of her powers. "I could freeze the ravine over, but it will just continue to grow and break apart more."

Jess turned back to look at the lodge skeptically. "Is it even still safe to be staying here? One more earthquake and this place is gone."

"She's right. I think we need to evacuate this area at once, and move to higher ground." Benji figured, gazing intently at the mountains lining the horizon.

The earnest doctor Lionel, nodded his head, having overheard the previous conversation.

He cleared his throat hoarsely. "Yes, I agree as well. It is quite a shame, but we have to take the peril of the situation seriously. I'll inform the harvesters to gather their belongings, we leave tomorrow morning."

As quickly as it came, the day was gone. Darkness encased the sky once again, while four or five men loaded up sleds in preparation for their departure the next morning.

Kristoff came up beside his colleague, Anders. The young man stood with an arm resting on the edge of his sled and the other on his hip. He gazed at the lodge for a few moments before addressing Kristoff.

"I'm really gonna miss this ole' place." Anders smiled sadly. "So many good times with the guys eh, Kristoff?"

"Yeah well, we'll just build another safe lodge some place else. I hear that ice harvesters are pretty good with tools..."

Hannah listened to Kristoff and his friends laughing together off in the distance.

She sat perched precariously on the very edge of the ravine, dangling her feet ever so slightly and glaring down at the pitch black depths of the canyon.

Of course, she was aware of how horrifically dangerous this action was. To be honest, Hannah didn't know what coaxed her to sit on the precipice of a the cliff as she was doing now.

She couldn't explain it. She was just drawn to it, despite the danger. Then again, she though to herself, "I've always been drawn to self-destruction, even though it brings pain and consequences with it."

The painful silence was broken by a soothing familiar voice behind her.

"You feel it too?" Jess said at almost a whisper, cautiously taking a seat next to Hannah on the edge.

Jess went on, "It's almost like I can feel a connection to it, like it's a part of me. It was created because of us anyway."

Hannah sat in silence for a moment, griping the sides of the cliff, letting the rock dig into her palms uncomfortably.

"The collapse of this world is only going to get worse. There's no getting around that. But if we want to survive until the alignment, we can't give in to the destruction." She said at last.

Hannah stopped to take a breath. "Who knows how close Garth is to finding us. If he does, it's over for us, Jess. He'll kill me and you, and everyone here."

She cleared her throat, as if trying to speak words that were painful. "We can't let our destruction ruin Elsa and Anna's life. They were happy before we came, Garth's right. We don't belong here." Two tears slid down her cheeks.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. Jess did the same, she was now crying as well.

"We can't risk hurting all these people, so I think we should go on our own." Hannah stated finally.

Jess at last spoke up. "You know they won't let us go without them. Not after everything we've been through, Hannah."

"That's why we won't tell them. When everyone's asleep, we'll sneak out. We can keep moving camp, and Garth and his army will follow us; they won't be after the others anymore. We keep going until the alignment , and if our plan works, if Yvonne pulls through for us, then we WILL get home alive." Hannah sniffed up the last of her crying, and got to her feet.

Jess stayed sitting and staring at the same abyss that Hannah once gazed at. She was afraid to leave the safety of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Benji, but she knew deep down that Hannah was right.

Hannah smiled sadly and reached her hand out to help up her friend, and Jess gladly took it.

"So tonight it is then." Hannah whispered.

"Tonight it is."


	15. The Runaways

Around midnight, the bunk room was dead silent. Hannah painstakingly climbed down the rungs of her bunkbed ladder. Jess stood waiting at the bottom.

The tiniest creak in the floor boards made them tense up and halt in their tracks. The girls made hand and facial gestures at each other to communicate, since even whispers were too risky.

After many careful steps (and missteps), they had reached the door to the bunk room. Hannah looked back at her friends sleeping peacefully one last time. She would most likely never see these people ever again, and it broke her.

She tried not to imagine what Elsa and Anna's reaction would be like when they awoke to find the girls gone, causing them a wave of stress and confusion.

"They have sacrificed so much for us." Hannah thought to herself, "And now we must do the same."

Downstairs, Jess raided the kitchen, taking all sorts of things from bread to turkey legs to pastries. She shoved the items in a sack lying on the counter, while also popping a chocolate in her mouth.

"JESS!" Hannah whispered with a disapproving (but not surprised) tone.

"What?! We need food to stay alive, and the last time I checked, that's what we're trying to do." Jess retorted triumphantly.

"Alright, but let's go now." Hannah said taking her friend by the arm and ripping her away from the food.

Hannah opened the front doors and poked her head out slowly. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Sven sleeping next to the sled, not five feet from them.

She locked eyes with Jess, who nodded, understanding their next few steps had to be the quickest and quietest of their lives.

But of course, Hannah's foot happens to crunch down on a stick in the midst of escaping.

Sven grunted and lifted his head up, spotting the girls right away, despite the darkness. He cocked his eyes brows, as he stood up to walk towards the girls.

Jess sighed. "Well, there goes our plan of escape then."

Sven murmured with confusion, wanting to know where they were going.

Hannah stroked his head softly. "Look Sven, it's safer for them this way. We just don't want anything happening to them on account of us. They can go back to Arendelle, and protect their people from the tremors of the imbalance."

The reindeer groaned sadly, blocking they're path.

"We don't want to leave them either. But we'll be fine. We'll make sure to stay on the run so Garth doesn't catch us, and we have plenty of food, trust me." Hannah explained shooting Jess a look.  
"And please don't let them follow us. This is really for the best, I promise."

Sven's expression said it all. He gave in at last, and moved out of their path laying back down in his previous spot.

"Thanks mate, you're a dear." Jess said, causing both girls to snicker as Hannah rolled her eyes. "Off we go then."

/

Meanwhile in the forest outside of Arendelle...

Garth and his army of magic wielders made their way out of the kingdom on horseback.  
He complained constantly in an obnoxious rage to his first officer.

"Can you BELIEVE the nerve of that man? Shunning us from the kingdom, dissolving the mission? Arendellians have always been too proud and bitter for their own good! That's why us Cattarians never bother with trade agreements and such between our monarchies..." He rambled on.

His first officer stared into space blankly, gripping the reins. He was used to his commander's babbling at this point.

"Well, he'll be kissing my boot when I save the universe from complete and utter destruction. I'm going to kill those...those children, those MISTAKES. And not slow deaths either, after what they've put me throu—"

Garth stopped his yammering immediately, listening to the wind as if he knew something the others didn't.

The officer turned his horse around to face his leader. "Sir?! Sir what's the problem?"

"I can sense them. The girls. They've separated from my brother at last. There is no one to protect them now." A ghoulish smile spread across his face.

"COME ON BOYS! WE'VE GOT AN IMBALANCE TO VANQUISH!" He screamed out to his men like a battle cry in a wave of emotion.

The large mass of soldiers on horseback disappeared into thin air, as a teleportation spell was cast.


	16. Sleepwalking on the Mountain

The queen cringed uncomfortably as she awoke. Partly because the morning sunrise was beginning to break through the glass paned window, beating down on her eyes, and partly because she had rolled over on her healing wounded shoulder.

She overheard a few ice harvesters rummaging around outside, hitching up the sleds for their departure. She reached up, tugging on Anna's hand, which was hanging over the side of the top bunk. The redhead groaned as she was ripped out of sleep.

"Anna, time wake up." Elsa giggled, ripping back the covers and turning to set her feet on the floor as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

That's when she noticed.

The bunk bed once containing Jess and Hannah was unoccupied. She narrowed her eyes and surveyed the room looking for them.

"Huh." Elsa muttered shrugging, turning to tug at her sleeping sister again.

"What is it?" Kristoff questioned as he sat up scratching his head groggily.

"Hannah and Jess aren't here." She gestured toward their bed.

"What?" Benji said jumping to a start.

"They're probably just downstairs already." Kristoff suggested blankly as he pulled on his boots.

Although, this was not the case.

The group looked around the downstairs area finding only some ice harvesters scattered here and there, packing up the last of what was able to be taken with them.

"Hannah? Jess? Where are you?!" Anna called out, cupping her mouth to elevate the sound of her voice.

"Lionel have you seen the girls?" Elsa asked the doctor as he was exiting the lodge carrying a box of medical supplies.

"My sincerest apologies your Majesty, I have not seen them since we last spoke. Is everything alright?" He replied growing with concern.

"They're missing." Elsa informed him, quickly walking out with the others to scope the outside perimeter.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of them there either.

Upon sight, Sven bolted up to Kristoff knocking him in the side, grunting fervently.

"Hey, hey calm down, what it is it buddy?" He said, eyes wide. Kristoff then began to create the reindeer's "voice" with his own.

"The girls! They've run away because they think it will protect you guys! I saw them leaving last night, and I tried to stop them. I'm sorry Kristoff." Kristoff finished saying as Sven lowered his head.

"What?! Are they crazy? My brother will hunt them and kill them in an instant!" Benji raved.

"Did they say where they were going, Sven?" Anna said laying a hand on the reindeer's back.

He made a few more various noises.

"He says they plan on staying on the move, to keep one step ahead of Garth. He said they went that way." Kristoff pointed in the opposite direction of the lodge.

"We have to find them." Anna offered up.

Elsa nodded. "Lionel!" she called out to get the man's attention.

"How may I assist you, Queen Elsa?" He answered when he was within speaking distance of the queen.

"I'm afraid we cannot go with the ice harvesters. Our friends are in danger and we have to search for them before they are discovered by Sir Garth of Cattarri." She said gravely.

"Not to worry your majesty. I will ensure that they all arrive to safety. Best of luck to you- and your friends." He smiled, kissing the top of Elsa's hand politely.

After many thank you's and and goodbyes the group was on their way in Kristoff's sled, following the perimeter of the ravine.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hannah's feet moved like lead and her mind was shutting down.

The girls had elected to not stop for sleep all night, since they knew Garth was most likely on their trail.

They had kept walking to cover more ground, but as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, Hannah began to realize that was not the best plan.

At some point in the early hours of the morning, before it had become light out, Jess was practically toppling over onto the snow from lack of sleep.

Hannah tried various attempts to keep her friend mentally stimulated as they walked along by talking to her and shaking her shoulder, but it eventually proved too hard for Jess.

So Hannah had no choice but to carry Jess on her back, piggy-back ride style.

Hannah huffed deeply as she trudged through the snow, her legs carrying the weight of two people.

Jess' head was resting on her shoulder as she slept, and the loud snoring that echoed from her mouth was barely an inch from Hannah's ear.

"MUST. KEEP. GOING." Hannah hissed encouragingly to herself.

Her toes and fingers had gone numb from the cold hours ago, and she had laughed at how enraged Garth would be when he discovered hypothermia was the thing to kill the imbalance and not him.

But now she was just too miserable to find humor in it. The ground beneath her feet seemed to be increasing at a subtle incline, so she judged that she was walking at the base of a mountain.

If she had been awake enough, she would have realized that this was not the best direction to be headed, since when you're cornered at the top of a mountain, there's no where to go.

As far as Hannah was concerned, she just had to focus on whether she was walking or not, rather than where she was walking.

After hours- or minutes, she wasn't sure, the concept of time had been lost to her, Hannah's knees gave way. She yelped as her knee caps crunched down on the ice patches in the dirt.

Jess groaned with the sudden motion and snuggled tighter into Hannah's shoulder.

Hannah's sight was beginning to go blurry, and in one last attempt to regain her bearings, she looked up around her.

At first she thought she might be having a hallucination. That was a side effect of sleep deprivation after all. And if she was going to hallucinate something, it would probably be this.

Hannah sat clutching Jess' hands which were wrapped around her. She stared up at the the magnificent creation in front of her.  
She didn't even notice that her jaw had dropped to the floor.

It was the most beautiful thing she had- ever seen. The blue light that reflected off every wall was mesmerizing, it stood tall and strong and extraordinary and powerful, like the woman who rose it from the ground- Elsa's ice palace.

Hannah's emotions conflicted with each other for awhile, and then a sob burst from her throat. She didn't even care if she died right now, she had seen EVERYTHING.

She attempted to stand, but her aching muscles just couldn't do it, and she came crashing to the ground. Hannah felt her lights going out, but she couldn't fight it anymore.

As her eyes drooped closed, a small figure leaned down and laid a hand on her head- or rather a stick hand.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he sang out jovially. "Are you ok? You look like you could use a hug."

And that was the last thing she saw as her eyed closed, and her mind slipped into darkness.


	17. Let Her Go

COLD. Cold and hard. That was all she could feel beneath her as she awoke uncomfortably on her back.

Hannah opened her eyes and stared directly upward at the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling way above her.

So she hadn't hallucinated the ice palace after all.

She assumed that Jess had brought her inside at some point, and she cringed imagining how awkward it must of looked as she was dragged across the snow and up the solid ice staircase.

She then looked to her side at the floor and ran her hand across it to feel the smooth, pure ice of Elsa's fortress.

Hannah couldn't even believe that she was just laid out right where the queen had stood to sing the world phenomenon Let It Go.

Jess's eccentric voice came bellowing from the balcony that overlooked the canyon.

She was carefully peering over the side of the railing. To her left stood a snowman, Olaf, who was just as excited. Although he had seen the view multiple times.

It appeared that Hannah hadn't hallucinated him either.

She carefully moved to a standing position, and made her way over to the balcony.

When she got to about four feet behind the pair, she stopped. Her social anxiety kicked in again and she was left with the desire to speak words but didn't know which ones.

So now, quite an awkward situation was established where Jess and Olaf stood talking and poor Hannah just standing behind staring at them.

Olaf suddenly whirled around when he noticed someone was watching them. "AHHHH It's the walking dead!" He wailed to Jess in a high pitched squeal.

"Hannah you're awake! No Olaf she was never dead, just unconscious." Jess corrected him.

"Ohhh I see, so she's a walking unconscious person." Olaf restated cheerfully.

"Uhh n—" before Jess could reply she was cut off.

"Anyways, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Jess over here is very talkative, she's told me all about your adventures and I told her how I've been here spending time with my little brothers! They get lonely all the way up here." He rattled on obnoxiously.

Hannah just stood there staring down at him. She didn't know what to say to humans let alone snowmen.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked, sensing the tension in her attitude.

"I-I just don't know what to say. I never thought in a million years I'd be standing in front of Olaf in the middle of Elsa's ice palace. This is like, a surreal experience for me you know." Hannah revealed.

"I know exactly how you feel. TRUST ME." Jess laughed, sharing her friend's love of Frozen.

Hannah walked out onto the main part of the balcony and gently peered over the side, then retracted backwards quickly.

"I know, it's so high up! I told myself not to look down, but you know that doesn't work for me." Jess announced.

"It's so beautiful up here though. No wonder Elsa ran away, this view is incredible." Joked Hannah, finally loosening up.

But her relief from her anxiety was short lived.

A flicker of light, not quite a spark, sprang up in the air near the ground at the perimeter of the ice palace.

It expanded with great intensity, and instantly magic wielders began to materialize at the base of the staircase. Garth, of course, was among them.

Jess, Olaf, and Hannah stood watching this entire situation play out, completely powerless to do anything.

"THEY FOUND US! We've been here too long!" Hannah screamed at Jess as she bolted in towards the center of the room, out of the wielders' vision.

"You were knocked out for hours, was I expected to just lug you down the mountain?!" Jess screamed in retaliation.

"Excuse me I lugged you for miles upon miles, and UP the mountain I might add." Hannah interjected.

Jess shut up knowing Hannah was right, but she wasn't happy about it.

"WHAT DO WE DO AHHHH?!" Jess began screaming fearfully as the men broke down the doors of the palace and were running up the stairs.

Hannah joined her in screaming and so did Olaf.

"I DONT KNOW WHY WE'RE SCREAMING BUT IM DOING IT ANYWAY AHHHHH!" Olaf exclaimed.

Hannah and Jess stood on the snowflake in the center of the room back to back.

"This is it Jess. This is how we die. It was my greatest pleasure knowing you, I'm so glad we became friends." Hannah began, her voice cracking.

"No! Don't talk like that. We are not going to die right now, I don't accept that statement, please try again." Jess said in one last attempt to lighten the situation any way it could be, but even her breath was shaking now.

Garth appeared at the top of the stairs and smirked when he spotted the girls. "Well, this is just pathetic." He spat out at the poor girls huddled together on the floor, trembling.

"It's hard to believe that you two are the reason the fabric of our universe is hanging by a thread." He continued, taking his time with the murder, it would clearly be no trouble for him. With each word he spoke he stepped closer to them, with his army backing him.

"I can't wait to see Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's faces when they find out I've succeeded. I'll be hailed a hero throughout all kingdoms! Of course it all begins right now. Seize the girls at once." Garth ordered toward his men.

A large shadow suddenly overshadowed the mere men as Marshmello came pounding over to stop them. Alas, a simple spell cast by one of the wielders sent the icy guard hurling across the room and over the side of the balcony.

"NOOO!" Olaf cried out from the corner in which he cowered in.

A wielder grabbed Hannah by the arms and pinned then behind her back violently and held her on her knees facing away from him, and the same was done for Jess.

Hannah lowered her head, even in a moment as traumatic as this, she was embarrassed that she was crying.

Jess was sobbing too. She was out of optimism, this time.

"Pl-please no.." Hannah spoke to Garth at barely a whisper when he had come to a stand still peering down at her.

He responded with a steady kick to the mouth, causing Hannah to jolt backwards, then forwards again with a piercing cry.

Blood came trickling down her chin, staining the beautiful ice floor, and she didn't dare speak another sound.

"Now I could kill you with magic, but that's too quick- too easy. I want you to feel the destruction you are causing our world in the very depths of your bodies. My sword Xavier." He beckoned to his friend who unsheathed the only sword being carried in the room, handing it Garth.

He walked around circling the girls for a few seconds, like a vulture eying his next meal.

"Who to kill first? The decision is a hard one I must admit." He patronized them to his own amusement.

He stopped his circling in front of Jess, walking close, then at the last minute turned to face Hannah.

"I've hated you since the first time I saw your face, you disgusting little fool. It will be my greatest accomplishment to take you out of this world. I guess you shouldn't have spent so much time on silly dreams."

Garth gripped the sword tightly and raised it above his head, ready to strike down on Hannah's neck.

Hannah wasn't even there mentally though. She could barely hear Jess's pleas to Garth to stop. Fear had transcended her to the depths of a place that was familiar. And familiar was the only thing that provided her comfort now.

She squeezed her eyes shut so tight and no more tears fell. She was ready to die.


	18. Sword of Darkness

**Flashback (Hannah- age 11)**

"Come on Hannah the movie starts in five minutes!" Her little sister yanked her by the wrist along the red carpeted hallway to the theater doors.

Hannah clutched the ticket in her tiny palm: "Frozen" it read in faded black ink.

"I'm coming! I don't wanna drop my ICEE!" Hannah replied giggling playfully.

They burst through the doors and ran up to their seats in the already darkened theater.

"What is this movie even about again?" Her sister whispered in Hannah's ear while chomping on popcorn.

"I don't know, I think there's a snowman in it or something..."

Promptly, the screen lit up with snowflakes twirling around and a choir of Norwegian singers: "Na Na Na Haya Na..."

Hannah snickered at the strange song, but was immediately thrusted into the movie by the jump scare of an ice saw splicing through the center screen...

She had no idea this movie would end up thrusting itself into her.

The colors, the voices, the people, the story, the values, the sacrifice, the love. It enticed her. Every ounce of her. She wanted to be just like Elsa and Anna.

When the movie ended she just sat stunned. The kind of feeling that changes minds. Hannah wanted nothing more in the world than to jump up, break through that screen, and meet those girls. Go ice skating, and build snowmen, and just be in that place.

And she believed it too, back then. She believed those things could happen by some miracle or magical occurrence if one was pure and good and special. If they wished with all their being, like how the stories and movies she watched told her so.

But years passed regardless. Kids grow up, and time brutally strips belief and innocence away like skin from bone.

And we are left with nothing. We are nothing. The only thing left is a will. A will to live, a will not to live, a will to dream.

So Hannah clung onto it as tight as she could. If time couldn't be captured then at least dreams could.

But others wouldn't understand this. The only happy place was the cause of the darkness in the first place. That's where her insecurity and self hatred were born upon her existence.

That's when dreams become more powerful than reality.

**Present Day **

"Can we stop a minute, I have to pee." Anna asked sheepishly.

"We're in the middle of the woods Anna, you'll have to go find a bush or something." Kristoff replied steering the sled, holding back a chuckle.

Sven came to a halt and Anna jumped out scurrying a little ways behind some trees.

Abruptly, Benji gasped clutching the side of the sled to keep himself steady.

"Woah! Benji are you alright?" Elsa soothed putting her hand on his back for support.

"The imbalance, it's stronger than I've felt before. I can sense where it's coming from." He looked into the queen's eyes gravely. "They're in trouble."

"WHAT?! Has Your brother found them?!" She grieved.

"I don't know. I hope to God not. I can cast a transportation incantation, but my magic gets weaker the nearer to the imbalance it is." Benji responded, his voice cracking uncharacteristically.

"ANNA! Come back we have to go, It's Hannah and Jess!" Elsa called out in the direction of the dense tree cover.

"HUH? I'm coming, I'm coming!" The princess yelled back running as she struggled to pull up her bloomers.

They all took each other's hands when Anna had arrived back to the sleigh.

Benji lowered his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly in concentration. The wielder muttered the strange spell and in half a second, the forest was rid of the group, and the trees swayed gently due to the pulse of magic sent through them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Garth stood, feet firmly planted on the ice, arms raised, with the most passionate facial expression a man could possess.

His power pulsed through his veins so savagely that his eyes glinted a purple tint.

He heaved backwards, ready to strike down, finally.

"STOPPPPPPP!" A voice pierced through the palace court, echoing off every wall.

Hannah's body was shaking something fierce. She turned her head to the left weakly. She opened her eyes for the first time in awhile, and the light blinded her momentarily.

But she didn't have to see who it was.

"Elsa." Hannah called out desperately bursting into tears of joy and sadness.

Jess brightened up, as hope seeped back into her outlook. "You're here! We're saved!" She laughed out loud.

"Not so fast." Garth hissed.

The blade of his sword now rested on the back of Hannah's neck. "One more step and I cut." He griddled his teeth menacingly.

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist to steady her movements not taking an eye off of Garth.

Elsa still had her hands out and ready to pierce anyone with an ice blast.

"Don't do this brother." Benji spoke out, his voice reserved. "Just because our great great grandfather destroyed the imbalance years ago does not mean we must do the same. There is a better way- a more humane way." He insisted.

"You are weak, Benji. You always were. And stupid. It is too risky to wait until the alignment and you know it." Garth shot back, still angling the sword on Hannah's neck.

Benji got an angry gleam in his eyes. A look of pure hatred growing with every minute. "You know this isn't about our world's safety. This is about you. You want dominance- power over the extraordinary, and mere fame. Those girls hold more importance in their being than you could ever dream of!"

Garth stared at his brother for a second, then produced a horrific cackle.

"Don't tell me you've come to care for them. Taking on the paternal role anywhere you can, ever since your poor Caroline died along with your unborn child. Don't act like all you care about is the good of the universe alone, brother." Garth stated, clearly amused.

Benji for the first time was rendered speechless as talk of his deceased family struck a nerve too deep.

Kristoff put a strong hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

Garth turned back to Hannah, strengthening his grip on the handle.

She was hunched over in an uncomfortable position, so much so that her muscles were shaking from the tension. But all she could focus on was the cold metal blade on her neck.

Despite Garth's urgency to take the poor girl's life, he stopped suddenly.

He cringed as if he could feel something coming. Strong magic currents pulsed through the air, that Benji seemed to sense as well.

The ground began to shake violently as it had once done; while the group was hiding at the ice harvesters' lodge.

It shook the castle through every wall and caused the men to trip over themselves, falling to the floor. Garth too lost his footing and toppled over backwards, his sword clanging sharply against the ice.

A stomach-lurching sensation came upon Hannah, as the entire palace began tipping over backward, crumbling into the ravine below.

The wielders who had been holding Hannah and Jess captive, released them and frantically chanted the transportation spell, as all the other men disappeared one by one as well.

"WAIT WE CANNOT LEAVE! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE NEED TO EXTINGUISH THE IMBALANCE YOU FOOLS!" Garth screamed as chaos rampaged through the breaking castle.

"Sir it is not safe here, the power is too strong, our abilities are faltering, we must rethink our plan of attack!" Xavier informed his leader.

Garth scowled, then finally fought against his own judgment, taking the arm violently of Xavier and disappearing in a cloud of fine particles.

"Quickly my hands girls!" Benji reached out to Hannah and Jess.

The pair bolted over to him and the others, taking the hands of their friends, at last.

Hannah and Jess were wracked with sobs of relief and joy, and were taken into a hug by Anna and Elsa as they dissolved from the air.

The spectacular structure of ice finally couldn't hold together anymore, and fell down the ravine, into the dark depths of the canyon.


	19. Home Safe?

COLD. Cold and thumping.

Her headache pulsed through the muscles in her forehead, and the ground felt like it was spinning. Although, she was beginning to become familiar with this cold sensation upon awakening.

Hannah sat up on her elbows, taking in her surroundings.

She felt the rough texture of the cobble stone beneath her, and the snowy breeze that swept across the harbor.

Using the palms of her hands to rub her eyes, Hannah noticed the crowd of townsfolk who had gathered around, skeptically witnessing the arrival. Murmurs arose amongst the masses as they observed their queen who was a presumed traitor.

Elsa realized the crowd's presence as well, and stood to face them rather elegantly, despite the group's rough landing.

The queen narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard as she began to address them. "Citizens of Arendelle: I understand your hesitation upon my return, but I assure you, I am no traitor. I am unsure what Sir Garth has told you- if he's told you anything- but my sudden disappearance from the kingdom was in good reason. We have all been put into a situation that is unavoidable: our universe is in danger of collapse..."

Elsa almost cringed getting out the last part of her speech, as panicked voices rose from the people.

Anna, being more adept at addressing the people, linked arms with her sister and continued. "Elsa and I left in an attempt to save these girls. They originate from another realm, and their presence in our world is causing the fabric of the universe to snap. I know it's a lot to take in, but we will always do what's right for Arendelle, and what's right for our friends." Anna finished, looking at Elsa who had a thankful gleam in her eye.

Hannah's heart was beating out of her chest. The people's attention had been completely directed to Jess and herself, and she squirmed under the oppression of a hundred eyes.

Hannah also quickly came to the realization that she was the only one still sitting on the ground, which only added to her embarrassment.

"Queen Elsa!" A deep, rich voice called from behind the crowd.

The people cleared to reveal the Arendelle royal guard marching toward the group.

Their leader stopped when he was within spitting distance of Elsa, and took a knee. His soldiers mimicked his movements exactly. "Your majesty, you have returned! What is your command?"

"General, there's no need for such formalities. I've known you since I was a little girl. Now, are any of Garth's men still in the kingdom?" Elsa asked the military captain.

The men returned to their feet. "No Queen Elsa, I sent them away. They were proposing acts of treason, but we stay loyal to the crown no matter what."

"Well," She began almost relieved, "We value your loyalty, General." Elsa replied with a grin.

Hannah and Jess trailed behind the others as they were all led back to the castle.

It felt different than the first time they had passed through the wide open gates of the courtyard. It had felt like an exhilaration of the highest degree, their hearts pumping and minds glowing.

This time it felt cold and empty, like reading a childhood story and not getting the same feeling of happiness you once had.

Hannah couldn't bring herself to process much of anything. It was an unfamiliar mental state to her. It was like she was there, but not really there.

The trauma of Garth's capture had left her in a state of dissociation, and she was doing her best to evade it.

She was almost murdered upon the very floor that she watched Elsa create over and over again.

Not long after, they breached the doors of the grand sitting room. Shadows from the evening sunset danced across the oak wood floors.

Hannah took a seat next to Jess on the sofa, and Anna slumped down next to them as well. Elsa took to her chair, facing the window on the opposite wall, and she seemed to be a little relieved to be back in a familiar space.

Kristoff sat in a crouched position in front of the fireplace, poking at it with a metal stick.

Silence engulfed the room for a period of time as everyone let the events of the past few days register in their minds.

At last Benji spoke up, "Well the good news is I don't think Garth will try to attack again, especially since the girls are now protected in the confines of the kingdom."

"What's the bad news?" Anna inquired, crossing her arms casually.

"My magic is getting weaker being in such close proximity to the ever-growing imbalance. I doubt I would be able to conjure another transportation spell at this point, or anything else for that matter." He replied, scratching the scruff on his chin.

"Yes, i've been meaning to ask, why isn't my magic becoming weaker?" Elsa questioned.

Hannah perked up after this question. She hasn't thought about how her and Jess's presence were affecting Elsa's powers.

"Our magics are different. Mine pertain to the workings of the universe; where people are and their existence in it, whereas yours pertain more to the elements of nature. If anything, your magic might feel more powerful or distorted, with all the natural disasters happening." Benji explained. His thick voice could be heard over the crackling logs of the fire.

"As long as the girls are safe now, at least for the time being, we can breathe a sigh of relief." Elsa smiled gently at Hannah who was looking her in the eyes meaningfully.

"Thank you." Hannah expressed emotionally, welling up slightly. "Thank you for protecting us, you all practically stopped your lives and put yourselves into danger daily just to make sure we get home." Her voice started to stutter. "I-I J-Just- I don't even know how to talk, just t-thank you."

"Well said Hannah." Jess quipped, giggling at her friend's awkwardness.

"Shush." Hannah replied, causing everyone to break into laughter.

Hannah wrapped her arms around Jess, and the hug was returned without hesitation.

"Your welcome, you're our friends, and we want to help you get home." Anna said. "Plus I eat danger for breakfast. I bet I could take on fifteen Garths at once." This caused another outbreak of laughter.

Elsa rolled her eyes chuckling, "I think we've got our hands full with just one, Anna."

Benji patted Hannah's shoulder kindly. "I think it's best if you girls stay inside the castle at all times for the time being, and always stay close to one of us. I won't let Garth take you again, I swear it."

"How long is it until the alignment now?" Jess asked looking up at Benji quizzically.

"Let's see. It's been about four days since your arrival to our world, so that leaves us with two weeks and three days." He answered, attempting to do quick math in his head.

"That's a long time to be shut up in a castle, without the ability to leave, or have contact to the outside world whatsoever." Olaf stated bluntly.

Elsa and Anna shared a look.

"I'll increase the amount of guards around the castle, and in the town too. You can never be too careful." Elsa suggested.

That night, Hannah laid on her back looking up at the under part of the canopy.

She had been placed in a slightly larger guest bedroom with Jess, so they each had a bed now. A guard was posted outside their door for safety through the night.

She hadn't thought what it would be like to sleep after the events of that day, and she realized she couldn't.

Her eyes couldn't close without seeing Garth's face inches from hers, sneering and glowing purple with hatred. The sensation of a heavy, sharpened sword on her neck, ready to slice down, ripping her life away in an instant.

Hannah was too ashamed of her silly fears to even wake up Jess. She was safe now and he couldn't hurt her here, right?

Eventually, her eyelids slid closed as her mind began to fade out of consciousness, freeing her temporarily from her trauma at last.

Before she knew what was happening, Hannah opened her eyes suddenly with the sensation of a hand threateningly clenched around her neck.

It was too dark to see who it was, as Hannah's eyes struggled to adjust. She heard a voice as sickening as death itself.

"You know I'm right to hunt you, Hannah. You don't belong here, you don't belong where you came from, you don't belong anywhere."

Her eyes, at last, locked with the figure of Sir Garth's ugly form, his face plastered with an evil, twisted smile.


	20. Night Terrors and Marshmallows

Hannah thrusted her body this way and that, in what felt like an un-winnable fight.

Her breath was constricting in terror, as she struggled against Garth who had his hands clenched around her neck. There was nothing she could do except just stare up into her oppressor's glowing eyes, boring down like lasers.

Hannah forced her jaw open to scream, but no sound came from her parted lips, no matter how hard she strained her vocal chords.

No clear thoughts came to her head, but she darkly figured that if sound was able to come out of her mouth, she would beg Garth to kill her now and end this torment.

Suddenly though, out of the background, other voices began to become audible to her. They started soft, and gradually became louder than the thoughts smashing around in her mind.

In a last attempt to cry for help, she screeched out.

"HELLLPPP!"

This time the high pitched sound of her own scream was heard loud and clear. As if a lever had been switched in her mind, Hannah's body and consciousness acknowledged a different place.

She was in the same room, yes, but it was completely different. Every candle was burning in the bedroom, and she was surrounded by multiple familiar faces, all wracked with panic.

"HANNAH it's ok, it's ok, you're ok," Jess consoled vigorously as Hannah awoke from her episode. Jess held her as the screams subsided.

Elsa and Anna sat on the bed as well, attempting to comfort the girl in anyway possible.

"Shhhh..." Anna consoled gently, laying her head sweetly on Hannah's shaking back.

Benji sat hunched over slightly on the side of the bed facing the girls. A pained expression graced his features as if he couldn't bare to see Hannah in such a state.

Kristoff stood holding Olaf's hand, watching the scene unfold quietly from the bedpost.

Hannah looked up at Jess frantically, then at Elsa, then at Anna. "B-bu-t.. Ga-arth he's h—"

"No sweetheart, Garth isn't here and he never was. You were having a night terror."  
Elsa began to explain soothingly.

Hannah's fear got the best of her, and it prevented her from being totally convinced.

She grabbed Jess's shirt to pull her down towards her face. "He was going to kill me, then you." She whispered gravely.

Jess sat back up grimacing. Her face softened quickly, as if she had ditched her own fear completely. "Don't be scared. this is the first night since we were captured," she then smirked childishly, "and if one of us had to get traumatized, I'm just glad it wasn't me."

Jess had rolled the dice by making this quip, since this was not the particular time or place for jokes, but she knew it was worth it when Hannah cracked a small smile.

"I love you." Hannah said melting into the embrace.

"I love you too." Jess smiled.

"Awww warm hugs!" Olaf bellowed from beside the bed. He threw himself at the girls, successfully joining the hug.

"What do you say we all go downstairs and have some hot chocolate?" Anna suggested grinning wide, as if just speaking the word chocolate gave her a sugar high.

Elsa looked at her smugly. "Anna it's got to be 4 in the mor—"

The covers from the bed were suddenly flung up in the air and landed over Elsa's head, completely covering her, as Jess promptly shot out toward the door, dragging Hannah steadily behind her.

Against Elsa's protests, the group now sat in the dining room, pouring steaming hot cocoa into each of their mugs.

"Oooh do we have marshmallows?" Anna asked more to herself than anyone else, and pushed back her chair, scurrying back into the kitchen.

"Hannah, what exactly happened in your dream?" Benji asked slowly, since the event was still new and painful.

The tone of the room became tense once again, as Hannah cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I was trying to fall asleep, and then as I was drifting off, Garth was there choking me..." Her voice quivered, and she blinked back tears hard before continuing. "He has his hands around my neck and I couldn't breathe or move, all I could do was just look into his sickening eyes. It went on for awhile, and he told me he is right to hunt me... and then I woke up." Hannah said looking down at her lap defeatedly. She had purposefully left out the part about her not belonging anywhere, since it was too sensitive and touchy a thought and she didn't want it to be revealed to her friends.

Elsa laid her hand on top of Hannah's softly. The girl looked up to meet her ocean blue eyes.

Hannah smiled despite the raging storm inside her mind. She had in that moment, thought of herself as a little girl, longing everyday for this. Clutching onto the dream.

And now she finally had it. But at what cost?

Hannah figured she had so many things mentally wrong with her, what was one more trauma?

Although, she couldn't help but think about how hard Garth's fingers felt as they dug into her. Her gut kept telling her it really happened, even though her mind was reassuring her it didn't. She had never imagined she'd be having such vivid nightmares while living her wildest dreams.

"Found them!"

Hannah was shook from her thoughts suddenly by Anna's voice echoing from the kitchen entryway.

The princess came over to the table and plopped a big bag of marshmallows in the center of it.

"And Hannah gets the first one." She smiled brightly, enough to lift anyone's spirits no matter what condition they were in.

"It's a bit too late for that..." Kristoff pointed out amusedly at Jess, who had somehow already managed to stuff three of the gooey white treats into her mouth in the thirty seconds that they had been on the table.

Jess looked around sheepishly, "Ithodusbwecoulshebtakesjrome." she mumbled Incoherently with her mouth full.

The room broke out into roaring laughter, including the stoic guard that stood watchfully by the doorway.


	21. The Arendelle Imbalance Reigns Free

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Hannah opened her eyes delicately as her nose met the smell of many different succulent flavors of soups, salads, meats, and cakes alike.

The sun streamed through the beautiful curtains that flew up delicately as a morning breeze lifted them. Although, there was a kind of hazy drafty feeling in the air, as if a brewing storm was on the horizon.

It had been a week since Hannah and the others had arrived back in Arendelle, and the imbalance continued to become more and more intense, the closer to the alignment it became with every passing day.

With the uncertainty of the natural disasters, the entire kingdom was required to come seek shelter in the castle. Rows and rows of cots had been set up in the great hall, as the chefs prepared breakfast for the masses of people who had come to stay.

Hannah sat up in her bed, her brow furrowing as she took notice of Jess's absence from her own bed across the room.

She slipped on the new dress that had been given to her by some castle maids.  
She was relieved to finally have changed out of her old tattered outfit that she had been wearing for five days straight.

It was a simple yet elegant bodice of deep blue, with a white skirt that had faded over the years. Of course Anna and Elsa had offered up their old gowns for the girls to wear, but being much smaller in stature than Hannah and Jess, the dresses didn't fit right.

The castle halls were quite vast and similar, so it was easy for one to get lost. After about three days Hannah had memorized how to get from her bedroom to the spiral staircase, which led to most everywhere else in the castle that she needed to go.

Jess on the other hand, still struggled to find her way around. She would always turn left at the end of the hallway instead of right, and would end up at Elsa's bedroom door, having to embarrassingly knock and ask for directions.

Hannah ran her hand playfully down the banister of the spiral staircase, as she made her way down to the great hall.

She thankfully hadn't experienced anymore nightmares about Garth since the first night back, but her mind kept drifting back to her previous suspicions about it.

She'd had nightmares in the past sure, but none as real as that. She could see his face inches from hers, as if in her dreamful state, her eyes were wide open.

Hannah could even at times feel her neck ache with a soreness that only a choke hold could of caused. She had chalked this up to her own traumatized imagination, though.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Jess was there to greet her.

"Hey I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, it's nearly noon ya know." Jess said gesturing toward the grandfather clock that stood a few feet away.

"Haha, yeah sorry I guess I slept in today. By the way, why were you up so early, I usually wake up before you?" Hannah replied as she lead the way to the great hall.

"I don't know I heard a noise or something, no biggie." She stated blankly, pushing black curls out of her face.

"It wasn't a nightmare was it?!" Hannah inquired, an immediate rush of terror seizing her.

"No no nothing like that, it was really nothing." Jess smiled up at Hannah, who nodded, calming down.

"Hey guys!" An enthusiastic voice called out from behind them.

Olaf waddled up between the girls, taking their hands excitedly. "Come on, there's so many fun characters in the great hall! They're all so interesting to talk to! Do you like talking to new people Hannah?" The little snowman smiled up at her obnoxiously.

Hannah was deeply caught off guard by the question, and hesitated for a moment. She obviously knew the answer was "absolutely not", but she pondered on how she would present that information outside of her own head.

"I mean, it's ok, I'm not very good at talking to strangers." She said, self consciously fixing her hair as the three came to the doors of the room containing many guests.

Jess laughed off Hannah's awkwardness for her, and reached for the door knob. "I like meeting new people, just not when they're rude." She interjected.

"Well who does?" Hannah quipped back, following her into the great hall.

"Ok, no need to get snippy, anti-socialite." Jess muttered.

Hannah chuckled in response. "Anti-socialite, I like that."

The atmosphere around them immediately transformed as they entered the grand room. Hundreds of families swarmed this way and that, placing belongings on beds, getting children settled down, lining up for assorted pastries being served.

"Hannah!" Anna said reaching out to grab her wrist, drawing attention to herself from her sitting position on a cot.

"Anna, morning— uh or afternoon." Hannah said, relieved to see a familiar face amongst all the villagers.

"Morning—or afternoon to you too." She snickered. "I was helping Mr. and Mrs. Olsen unpack." She said pulling one last item out of a bag, and placing it on the bed, before joining the others.

"How is everyone settling in?" Hannah asked politely. It wasn't beyond her awareness who was causing these people to be driven out of their homes.

"Oh wonderful. Everyone seems to be in high spirits, which is good." Anna replied clasping her hands together.

Elsa stood listing the last of the preparations for the temporary refugees to the head butler. He listened intently to the queen as she gestured to various items on a tattered scroll.

Evidently, she caught sight of her sister speaking with the girls, and broke away from Kai to join them.

Anna practically lit up upon seeing her sister arrive.

"Hey Els, do we have enough food stored for the next week?" She asked.

"I think just enough to last us until the alignment; a week and two days— which I'm sure is plenty." Elsa replied hopefully.

The pair continued to talk, as Hannah and Jess broke away to take a look off the balcony.

The waves of the ocean around the town were visible from this standpoint, and were becoming more and more violent. They crashed up against the surrounding rocks, their white foam sloshing into the streets of Arendelle.

Many of the once strong and beautiful buildings were damaged from viscous hurricane type winds, and hail storms that had passed through only days ago.

Jess leaned forward on the railing of the balcony in deep thought. "At this rate, we'll be dodging fire balls the day before the alignment, mate."

Hannah laughed, but it had a nervous edge to it. "Honestly. Or like, hail the size of our heads."

An eerie silence fell upon the balcony.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jess muttered, suddenly turning serious. "On the day of the alignment, do you think the whole fandom wishing for us to come home will work?" She said in a more articulated question.

"I... I don't know—" Hannah answered softly.

She was only able to offer up a minuscule response, but Jess's comment had sparked a magnitude of thoughts that sliced around in her mind; what if it didn't work? What if it did? How would she cope with leaving here? What if the universe collapsed, killing everyone? What if Garth got to them first?

Hannah nearly doubled over with an overwhelming fervor, as she had all of these uncertainties hit her simultaneously.

A violent shaking of the castle walls immediately broke Hannah from her thoughts.

"AVALANCHE!" A man belted as he pointed out a large glass-paned window, at the impending boulders collapsing down the mountain side.

Jess seized Hannah's wrist and bolted back into the room.

The great hall had erupted into a mad panic, and the masses of people were darting around trying to find any safety they could. The children who had been separated from their mothers in the chaos screamed out.

Somehow in the heat of it all, Hannah became separated from Jess, and it was impossible to see any familiar faces within the mass exodus of the people.

A young boy of about five, sat under a bed with his knees pulled to his chest sobbing. Hannah knelt down to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. It was the only comfort to him she could provide at the moment, since it was too loud to speak and there was no chance of finding his family in all this.

The child's face looked up at her and his features hardened. He yelled something up to her, so she leaned in close to hear it.

"Sorry, what sweetie?" She said in his ear.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS! YOUR A MONSTER AND NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The boy sobbed violently and pushed her face away.

Hannah sat back on her heels, eyes wide, and heart broken. He was right after all. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away as she heard the voice of Anna screaming over the crowd.

"ELSA NO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" She yelled towards her sister as Elsa turned to go.

"I CAN USE MY POWERS TO STOP THE AVALANCHE ANNA! I CAN SAVE US." The queen pleaded.

Anna looked at her for a second longer, then released her sister's wrist. "PLEASE BE CAREFUL." She warned.

"I WILL." She smiled lovingly.

The screaming and running was becoming too overwhelming for Hannah and she began to become disoriented. The stampede of men, women, and children fled in all directions. Hannah screamed out for help, but it got lost in the air of panic.

She dodged refugees as she darted towards the crowded exit doors. The top of her boot caught a loose floor board and she was sent flying forward onto the ground. Her head begun getting kicked this way and that, by the legs and feet of the stampede.

No one noticed her, and if someone did, they didn't give her a second thought.

A particularly strong steel-toed work boot nailed her in the temple, leaving her nauseous with blurry vision.

In one last attempt to stay conscious, Hannah lifted her head. A few cots away from her, to her astonishment, stood Garth of Cattarri, completely still, smiling at her. A viscous, disgusting smile that emphasized the scar the ran down the side of his face.

The room's chaos became quiet all of sudden as Hannah faded out. The voices around her were wispy and echoed as she continued her unbroken eye contact with Garth.

"The queen has saved us! Her powers stopped the boulders!" She heard the faint cheers of the people and looked over at them.

When her gaze returned to the previous spot of Garth, he was gone.

And once again, Hannah's mind fell completely into darkness.


	22. The Thunder of Benji's Past

The crashes of thunder and lightning could be heard far off in the distance, as another wave of terror began to disrupt the nature surrounding the kingdom.

The avalanche had thankfully been stopped by Queen Elsa a few hours ago, and the masses were settling back down for dinner.

Benji sat on Hannah's bed upstairs, using a cloth to apply pressure to the bleeding wound on her temple.

"Oh the things this girl has been through." He thought to himself as he gazed at her solemnly.

He was the only one in the room other than Hannah, since the others had gone down to the great hall to settle the people and get everything sorted out. He had offered to stay with her, until a doctor could be called upon to assess the girl's injury.

Having a child he could protect and call his own had been among the many dreams of his that had faded away with time.

These memories and dreams of a family were too painful for him now, and he often pushed down the notion in his mind.

But every once in awhile, beautiful and terrible thoughts of his beloved wife Caroline, came creeping back to him, and how he almost had everything he ever wanted.

Each thunderclap in the sky began to rip his past up from his soul, as that very same night years ago, that terrible night, that would forever change him.

**FLASHBACK** (30 years ago)

A great stroke of thunder shook the small cabin that was nestled upon the tallest hill of the kingdom, located just at the outskirts of Cattarri.

The small cabin's inhabitants were of simplistic nature, and although the man of the house was descended from high ranking generals of magic, he preferred to be out of the busy streets of the main city.

Inside, a young man of about twenty-five with dirty blonde hair and a brilliant smile sat sanding down the final piece of oak plank that completed the baby cradle he was building.

A gentle woman with light brown hair and captivating features, clutched the side of her chair and stood up, teetering over to the window to assess the impending storm.

Her brow furrowed worriedly as she rubbed her swollen baby bump. "Benji, I don't want you going into town tonight, there's a viscous storm brewing." She said looking back at her husband.

Benji looked up from his woodworking as the rain started to pour down on the roof.

"I need to purchase one last tool for the cradle, Caroline, the baby's coming any day now." He strode over to the window next to his wife, placing a hand on her stomach.

"No please don't go. It can wait until the storm has passed, my love. I'm not telling our child that her father died by being struck by lightning." Caroline scolded with a playful gleam in her eye.

He chuckled in response, looking at his wife compassionately.

"Can't you just use some spell to finish it anyhow?" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"You know I don't like to use magic darlin'. Only the greedy and powerless use magic for convenience. I'll go into town tomorrow, how's that?" He smiled placing his lips on her's, then breaking away to tend the fading fire.

Benji knelt in front of the dying flames. He picked up a match with his left hand and as he struck it on the soot coated bricks, the flame rose up and he felt his magic jolt inside of him.

The dreadful feeling filled him up from head toe. Something was wrong. Something bad was meant to happen. He could sense it in his soul, in the inner workings of the universe. He dropped the match, and its light fizzled out. Benji didn't have time to look back before the sound of a violent thunderclap struck the air.

Simultaneously, Caroline screamed out a sharp pitched cry as she crashed to her knees. Her screams only got louder and more intense as Benji flew over to hold her.

Caroline sobbed as she writhed, clutching her swollen abdomen. "B-BEN-JI IT'S THE BABY! THE BABY! AHHHHH!" She screeched out.

"SHH SHHHH, CAROLINE IT'S OK, YOU'll BE FINE, DARLIN'!" Benji grasped his wife to him so close, as he shook with sweat.

The worst thunderclap of all exploded in the sky, and lit up the outside atmosphere as if the lightning had been just above them.

And with the last clap of thunder, the storm began to move away, and the screams of his wife ceased completely.

Caroline laid over his lap utterly limp, pale, and lifeless. She was dead, and the baby, as well.

Benji looked upon Caroline's face, almost confusedly. Her mouth was ajar, and her eyes were still peeled open, but there was nothing left inside them.

His mouth was dry, as he muttered over and over again, "Caroline, Caroline, Caroline..."

He sat staring at her until day break, and didn't even notice the gushing blood on the floor from her punctured womb.

The following days were quite a blur for Benji, he had blocked them out he supposed. All he knew was he had to get out of that town, away from that place, as soon as he could.

He packed nothing with him but a week's worth of food, and hopped the first boat he came across: a fishing boat, bound for Arendelle.

He worked for the next thirty years taking odd jobs here and there around the kingdom, but mostly as a fisherman.

Although the great hardship he had endured, he never lost his kindness, as he had a heart of gold. But the past still made him ache, whenever he heard the violent clap, of an incoming thunderstorm.

**PRESENT TIME**

Benji was shook from his thoughts as Hannah groaned in pain, very disoriented, reaching up reflexively to touch her wound.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, and pushed the hair out of the way of the cloth. Her hair was a similar color to Caroline's, and he wondered if he had ended up with a daughter, would she have looked like this.

"Don't touch, it's ok. The physician is on his way." Benji smiled down at Hannah, and she looked back at him, distressed.

She attempted to speak, but choked at first. She cleared her throat and tried again, managing to sputter out the words.

"G-arth... I saw him, again."


	23. The Dark Takes Root

Benji straightened his back tensely, eyeing Hannah with a twisted expression. He seemed to momentarily forget the thunder.

"You what?! Where?!" He frantically questioned.

He turned away before she could answer, as if thinking critically to himself.

"No it can't be. The imbalance here is too strong for his magic to transport. You must have hallucinated when you got the head wound." He said, cringing darkly at the thunder.

Hannah looked down at her hands, feeling slightly embarrassed for even bringing it up. "I don't know, maybe." She muttered.

"Did he say anything? Did he try to hurt you again?"

"No, It wasn't like last time. He was a distance away from me, just staring. I looked away for a second, and when I looked back he was gone." Hannah described, gingerly putting a hand over her eyes in an attempt to weaken her headache.

"I'll have Queen Elsa instruct the guards to search the castle just to be safe." Benji announced.

A hefty knock sounded from behind the door, and it creaked open to reveal a man who Hannah presumed to be the mentioned doctor. Following behind him were Elsa and Jess.

Upon seeing Hannah's open eyes, Jess rushed to be by her side. "Hannah for the love of God, you need to stop fainting!" She scolded fondly.

Hannah chuckled. "Everything you say is funnier just because you have an Australian accent." She laughed again in-spite of her current condition.

"She's loopy, this one. She may have brain damage." Jess chuckled at the doctor.

"Well let's hope not..." The man replied offhandedly.

The doctor's insincere words were not lost on Hannah, and insecurity began to overpower her previously jovial mood.

Benji stood up, still in a tense state. Elsa took notice of this as he approached her; she was good at reading peoples' emotions.

"There's something I need to discuss with you privately, your majesty." He said softly, as if trying to slip away without the girls noticing.

"Just Elsa is fine, Benji. What do you need to discuss?" The queen asked, clicking the door closed gently as they left.

"I'm worried that Garth has found a way to appear in the castle. Hannah has seen him twice now." He said, glancing at the door momentarily, then back into Elsa's blue eyes.

"She saw Garth again? You said the imbalance has grown too strong for him to transport here." She started gravely, a pang of fear sparking in her gut. "They could have just been hallucinations, she was barely conscious both times, and so far no one else has seen him."

"I know, there's a chance she's just hallucinating due to her trauma, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Benji replied.

"Very true." She nodded.

Elsa turned to a guard who was posted at an intersection between two hallways, beckoning him over.

"Magnus, send orders from me to your captain, search the castle for Sir Garth of Cattarri. His presence has been reported too many times for comfort." She instructed.

"Yes at once, your majesty." Magnus turned on his heels and trotted down the hallway, his sword clanking in the sheath.

The door pulled open with a click, revealing the doctor who was departing from the room. He seemed to have an unpleasantness to his attitude, as if he was suppressing a seething resentment.

"The girl is fine. I cleaned and bandaged the wound, and left medication for the pain. I saw no indication of mental abnormalities due to the injury, and with proper rest she should be healed soon." The doctor concluded.

"Thank you for coming on short notice. I trust your family is alright after all the chaos downstairs?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your majesty, thanks to your quick thinking. My five year old son, Oskar, was separated from me and my wife briefly during the avalanche, but we have been reunited now. We might have all perished in it, or all the other disastrous occurrences for that matter, if it wasn't for your protection."

He took the queen's hand and bowed kissing the top of it with gratitude, and gave Hannah and Jess one last glance through the open door before walking on his way sharply.

Elsa grimaced at the doctor's receding form, clearly picking up on his feelings toward her friends. She and Benji returned into the room solemnly and locked eyes with Jess who sneered over-dramatically in the direction of the doctor, as if to mimic his stuck up attitude.

Hannah sighed and turned her gaze painfully to the left to look out the window.

Elsa sat next to Jess on the bed smoothing out the skirt of her gown. "How are you holding up Hannah?" She asked with a sad smile.

"I'm fine." Hannah lied, turning back to her company.

Elsa nodded her smile growing bigger yet also sadder. She knew how many weighing emotions and thoughts sweltered behind the phrase 'I'm fine'.

A knock sounded on the door once again, and Anna entered lugging Kristoff behind her.

"Hannah! You're up! We were worried." She scurried over to the other side of the bed than the others, and plopped down directly next to her. "You need to stop passing out on us like this." Anna chuckled, eyeing the bandages on her temple.

"Hey that's what I said!" Jess giggled.

"Just to inform you all, I've sent out searches for Garth around the castle- just as a precaution." Elsa interjected more bluntly than she had anticipated it to be.

"You actually think... he was here for real?" Hannah asked worriedly, subconsciously touching her neck where she had been strangled.

"Don't worry darlin' it's just incase. I still don't see how he would be able to appear here at all." Benji said placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder.

She nodded simply in response.

"So... what now?" Kristoff questioned, crossing his arms at his chest casually.

Anna's eyes got wide momentarily, as an idea lit up her head. "Ooh family game night! What should we play?" She looked around hopefully.

"Hide and seek!" Jess blurted out, lifting her arm up triumphantly.

"But Hannah's not meant to physically strain herself right now." Elsa contradicted.

Hannah kept a straight face while gently taking her covers and putting them over her head, leaving only the outline of her form visible, eliciting some laughter from the group.

"Haha, I wonder where she went?" Anna said jokingly, as if speaking to a three year old.

"Can I hide under there too? They'll never find me." Jess suggested.

Hannah lifted the covers up, still humorously stone faced, "I wouldn't advise it." She said, a smile starting to crack through her facade, "I know how afraid you are of the dark."

Both girls burst into immature laughter, while the others just shook their heads giggling.

Jess suddenly piped up again. "I know! Let's play would you rather?"

"How do you play?" Elsa asked as Olaf entered the room carrying an over abundance of snacks.

"Ooh I love family game night!" The snowman gushed, hopping onto the bed with the others and snuggling into Kristoff as he made a face of disapproval.

"Well, you say 'would you rather.." and then lost two things that the person has to choose between: which one they would rather do. It's pretty self explanatory if you think about it." Jess explained grabbing the piece of chocolate offered up to her by Olaf.

"I'll start. Elsa, would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?" Jess asked the queen tentatively.

Elsa's face twisted into one of deep internal debate. "Oh that's a hard one, I don't want to lose either."

"That's the point of the game silly!" Anna chuckled, raising her arms dramatically.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that good at games." She explained sheepishly. "I suppose, lose the ability to speak. I love reading, and I don't think I can go on being queen without the capability to read important documents. Also as queen, I can have people speak for me." Elsa finished, actually content with her choice.

"Good point." Hannah giggled. "That's probably what I would've picked too. Now you get to ask someone a question."

"Uhm ok, Olaf, would you rather be able to transport anywhere or read minds?" Elsa asked.

The little snowman laughed mirthfully. "Oh Elsa, I can already read minds." He stated casually.

The whole room laughed at his joke, but there was an unnerved tone about the atmosphere, when he made no effort to imply he was kidding.

"Anna, would you rather know how you are going to die or when you are going to die?" Olaf asked innocently.

Anna's raised her eyebrows with a playful attitude. "Woah, why such a serious one, Olaf?"

The snowman shrugged his shoulders and continued sharing the chocolate box with Jess.

Hannah rested against the headboard surrounded by all of her friends. This was everything she ever wanted. Yet she, of course, was the person she was, and the dark thoughts and feelings of the past and the future kept her from completely enjoying the moment. She knew this would have to end, and she would never have them again.

In addition, something else was off.

A sensation started creeping up the back of her neck, sending pulses through her spine and up to her skull. She tried to ignore it, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like a slight burning, but like it was a living thing crawling up her neck. With every passing minute, it sparked up a notch higher.

Kristoff noticed it first, since he was less invested in the game. "Hannah are you alright?"

Her face was strained and heating up a shade of red.

The others turned to her with concerned expressions. "What's wrong? Is it your temple?" Anna asked gingerly trying to readjust the bandage.

"I-I do-n't know... there's this weird burning feeling at the back of my neck." Hannah said, rubbing the area.

Jess gasped violently after pulling the back neckline of Hannah's dress down to see. Everyone leaned in to take a look.

A black in-growth of sorts was weaving its way through Hannah's skin. It took the shape of a roots or veins, branching out from the bottom of her neck, crawling to the top with a black pigment so deep it was hard to look at.

Benji viewed the infliction wide-eyed. "Oh God! God no!" He blurted out fearfully, examining the area.

"What is it?!" Elsa asked frantically, scrutinizing the area just as closely as Benji.

"What's wrong?! What's there?!" Hannah yelled, terror stricken.

Benji attempted to slow his breath, so not to freak out Hannah more. "I know what this is." He whispered.

"It's the mark of dark magic." He stammered. Benji looked into Hannah's panicked eyes.

"I think I know why you've been seeing Garth..."


	24. The Dark Mark

Hannah's eye contact darted from person to person as her mind attempted to grasp the panic she felt inside her, while her muscles tensed and her breath quickened to a rapid pace.

"D-dark magic?" Hannah sputtered out, her palms trembling.

Benji examined the black symbol gravely.  
"Yes. That is the mark of dark magic, more specifically Garth's mark. Individuals who possess magic each have a mark that identifies it to them. Every mark is different and specialized to each wielder, like a fingerprint," he explained, "Like Elsa, her magic manifests as a snowflake emblem— see..."  
Benji said placing two fingers on Olaf's head to show Elsa's signature snowflake mark embedded in the magic.

"Ooooh I never knew that was your magic mark Elsa!" Olaf gushed.

Elsa narrowed her eyes on the slowly growing shape on then nape of Hannah's neck.  
"But how did Garth even mark Hann—" Her speech tapered off upon realization.

"The sword. It was the sword. In my ice palace, when you and Jess were kidnapped. Garth had it pressed to you right here." Elsa gently touched the origin of the black mark.

"No..." Jess whispered shakily, sitting back on her heels.

"Can it kill me?" Hannah glanced up at Benji's watering eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you darlin', it could. Dark magic is not often used without consequences. It depends on what Garth's intentions were. He is a twisted man, my brother." Benji shook his head at the ground.

Hannah was trembling so much her teeth were practically chattering. It was an embarrassing display of reaction, she had managed to think to herself, amongst the mind splitting fear of being marked by an evil magic wielder.

Benji began again, "I will say this; its taken this long to even appear visually on your skin, let alone take your life, which most likely means the magic wasn't meant to kill you." Benji said, almost trying to convince himself.

"Well we know he's been using it to terrorize her! He appears to her and no one else can even see him!" Jess cried out. She turned back to Hannah worriedly. "What does it feel like?"

"I don't know, it's hard to describe, like sharp but also rough and flexible. It's really cold but it's making my face heat up and... I don't know." Hannah said rubbing the nape of her neck nervously.

"Like it's spreading fast, and it becomes stronger in few minute intervals? Like it's taking over your systems, and your body attempts to fight it but it doesn't know how because the magic isn't an element the immune system understands? You feel so tired, but also like you wouldn't be able to sleep even if you wanted to?" Anna's mouth ran a little quicker than she had intended it to.

"Yes! That's exactly what it's like." Hannah said becoming fidgety under the hot covers.

Anna gingerly touched her heart. "I've felt it too." She whispered.

The look on Elsa's face would have shattered a heart made of stone.

"I'm so sorry Anna." She shook her head, and overwhelmed by the emotions of the past, and got up to leave the room.

"Elsa wait!" Anna called after her guiltily, pursuing her out the door.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Uh— we better go see if they're alright, c'mon Olaf."

The snowman trailed behind the mountain man, turning around and giving a goodbye wave before exiting.

The three remaining sat melancholily in the silence. The only audible sounds were the wind whipping at the window pane, and Hannah's quickened breathing.

After a few seconds Benji took Hannah's hand. "It's going to be alright. I swear it."

Hannah's emotions suddenly spiked up to height she hadn't felt before this moment. "HOW CAN YOU SWEAR IT?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO STOP THE MARK FROM SPREADING OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE MAGIC REACHES MY BRAIN!"

He gulped, clearly hurt, frowning at his hands.

She breathed in and exhaled heavily, before coming to her senses. Hannah cringed at her own outburst at this man who had shown her nothing but kindness.

"I'm-m so sorry Benji. I didn't mean to yell at you." Her eyes welling up with tears. She rarely let her inner fears and demons trouble other people, but the dark element now corrupting her was starting to affect her mind.

"It's okay, I understand how terrifying it must be to be in your position." He smiled sympathetically at Hannah. "I'll leave you two alone for now, I'll try to figure out a way to cure the mark."

And with that, Benji left leaving only Hannah and Jess on the bed.

Hannah tugged at the bandage on her head in an attempt to distract herself from the fact that she was crying.

"Hannah, don't be scared. If Garth hurts you, he'll have bigger problems than the imbalance. I will literally track that man down, and kill him with his own sword! If he thinks the imbalance natural disasters are destructive, he hasn't felt the wrath of Jess!" She dramatically swung her arms around as if slaying a villain with a blade, clearly playing it up for comedic value.

Hannah couldn't even bring herself to give a smile out of politeness. She put a hand on Jess's, causing her to grow more serious.

"Jess, if something happens to me, I don't want you to give up. You still have to wish to go home along with the fandom and Yvonne on the day of the alignment. Elsa and Anna need you to save this world. When you get home can you tell my family I love them? Please?" Tears dripped off her face, staining the cloth skirt of her dress.

Jess burst into tears as well, which scared Hannah more than the ever growing magic mark on her skin.

"NoYoU'ReNotGonNaDie, you CAhhhhn't!" Jess stammered out in utter hysterics.

Hannah and Jess sat in a broken embrace, both crying, for an undefinable amount of time, as far as It was concerned to Hannah.

"Jess, please promise." Hannah whispered.

"No! Nothing's going to happen to you and we're both going home!" She insisted.

Hannah was done arguing about it. Her strength was wilting.

A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure not too far away leaning against the wall. Garth smiled devilishly at her before evaporating into thin air, like he wasn't ever there at all. In a way, he wasn't. He invaded her mind and could enter and leave as he saw fit.

Fear began to seize Hannah, and she attempted to evade it momentarily by burying her facing into Jess's shoulder, squeezing tighter.


	25. The Illusion

The sun climbed higher and higher in the sky as the morning awoke, and the herons chirped away under its warm glow.

The grandfather clock in the hallway struck nine, sending an echo of chimes throughout the castle.

Jess lay sleeping peacefully on the left side of the bed on her stomach, with the lower part of her leg hanging off the side.

Hannah was positioned on her back, wide awake, staring up at the underbelly of the canopy. It was a behavior her body conformed to when her mind wandered away.

Jess had stayed in the bed with her overnight, incase the dark mark began to endanger Hannah's health to a fatal degree.

Although, it seemed to have stalled, Hannah thought, right where the root of her hair started to grow out. It was almost as if it was waiting for just the right moment to invade her brain, when she was most vulnerable. As if she wasn't already vulnerable enough at this point.

Jess shook awake suddenly with snort, and frantically grasped at Hannah's arm, eyes wide, despite the sleepiness.

"Hannah are you alright?! I tried so hard not to fall asleep incase you needed help! Has the mark spread at all?" Jess asked craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the growth.

"No I'm okay, I think, it kinda stopped spreading—right here." Hannah said bending forward and putting her index finger on the tip of the black mark right below the hair line.

"Yeah I see it. I'm gonna be honest, black's not really your color." Jess smirked.

"Well did you expect there to be a fanciful sunshine mark back there?! It's the mark of DARK MAGIC." Hannah hissed back.

Then Hannah's brow relaxed from its tensed, angered, state, and her eyes flashed with grief.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jess I didn't mean to snap at you, it's the mark, it's affecting me." She apologized, her shoulders sinking.

"It's okay, it's okay. We just need to get that thing out of you ASAP." Jess declared.

Down in the great hall, the cooks set piles of plates and silverware across a large banquet table, which would soon hold platters of food to be eaten by the townsfolk.

Hannah and Jess walked into the extravagant room, attempting to locate the others.

A few of the people they passed shot them looks and took their children's hands.

Hannah, deeply discouraged by this, pulled her hair out of a ponytail and distributed the locks so that they hid her disgusting mark.

"There they are!" Jess exclaimed, pointing her finger at Elsa and Anna, and following it to them. The royals stood at the side perimeter of the room, overseeing the people getting organized in the food line.

Upon their arrival, Elsa's expression turned almost to one of embarrassment.

"Good morning girls, I apologize for running out of the room in that manner last night," She sighed, before putting her queenly smiled back on, "Some terrible things have happened in the past with my magic and it still hurts sometimes, but I'm coming to terms with it slowly." Elsa smiled as Anna linked arms with her affectionately.

"Are you guys hungry?" Anna grinned revealing a small plate she was hiding behind her back that contained multiple stolen tarts.

"Anna!" Elsa giggled. "Those are for the citizens."

"Oh please, there's plenty." She countered, distributing the flaky treats to the girls.

Benji weaved his way through the crowd of people and sauntered over to the group.

He gripped an ancient-looking, tattered book to his chest.

"Hello, how are you all?" He asked out of courtesy.

*num* "we're good." *crunch*  
Jess said munching on her blueberry filled tart.

"So I've been up the better part of the night, searching for a book that might aid us in extinguishing the dark magic from Hannah. I haven't been able to find anything of use, but maybe if we all look through the books in the library, we can find something." Explained Benji.

The group gave a nod of approval, and after breakfast, they all headed towards the library.

**Meanwhile at the ice harvester's safe house, hours later...**

Dusk was sinking below the horizon as the sun began to set.

Garth leaned against the wall, firmly gripping the handle of his sword. He overlooked his men indulging in what food and drink were left behind by the ice harvesters when they fled the building.

"Sir, the ravine outside these walls is drawing nearer to us. What are we to do?" Xavier asked, almost quivering in the presence of his leader.

"Not to worry, Xavier, I've cast a spell to keep it at bay. It won't hold for long but long enough for our purposes here." Garth declared, not breaking eye contact with his focus point off in the distance.

"I see. Sir if you don't mind me asking... what are our purposes here? Isn't our goal to exterminate the imbalance?" He inquired.

Garth switched his gaze to sharply eye the young man.

"Do you dare question me? The reason we are here is to regroup and replenish our forces before going after the girls. The imbalance will soon grow too strong to be inside the gates of Arendelle and they will be forced to evacuate. That's when will strike." Garth stated in an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me for questioning you Sir, I was out of line." Xavier gulped back a stutter.

"Yes well, don't approach me with a question so infantile again." Garth turned his gaze away again.

"Yes of course Sir, but erm, what of the girl you marked? You haven't killed her yet, um sir."

"How insightful of you Xavier," He began sarcastically, "Yes she's still alive. I only marked her to torture her and my imbecile brother. I wanted to be able to get inside her head. I intend to kill the imbalances off later with my bare hands so everyone can watch."

"But how does this hurt Benji, Sir?" Xavier asked.

"YOU IDIOT! Shut up with all the questions! Can't you see, he's come to care for them." Garth screeched.

He slowly reeled his anger back inside himself, a smile of hatred growing. "Why not have a little fun, shall we?"

**Back in Arendelle...**

The dark of night had fallen upon the small kingdom, as the atmosphere seemed to slow down, preparing for a slumber until dawn.

Hannah sat crisscross on the sofa leafing through one of the books in the library.  
Jess was sprawled out across the floor, asleep, using an open book as a makeshift pillow.  
Anna peered around her novel to chuckle at the sleeping figure on the ground.

Everyone had been searching desperately for hours through every ancient book about magic, in attempt to find a cure.

Hannah had thought in the back of her mind since the beginning of the day that they probably wouldn't find an answer. That would be almost too easy. Garth would never have left anything to rid her of his magic.

Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep as well. Unconsciousness flooded her senses and she fell into darkness.

**COLD. TOO COLD. **

Hannah awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She felt herself lying in the sheets of a familiar bed.

The realization that hit her held the weight of too many emotions to count.

This was HER bed. Her bed, located in her own room, back in her world.

Hannah bolted upright, ripping the Frozen themed blanket off of herself.

NO. NONONO.

She ran circles around in her mind.

"This couldn't have all been a dream, it couldn't of, it couldn't of!" She sputtered to herself.

But it was all so clear. She was back in her room and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Benji were gone.

She touched her temple: the bandage was gone, and so was the wound.

"No..." she whispered collapsing to the floor in defeat.

Hannah began to cry, for her friends that she would never see again, and were never real in the first place. They didn't know her or Jess. They didn't care about them.

It was her very deepest fear come reality.

She felt weakness come over her; not just in her body but also in her mental state.  
Had she been so desperate to be with these people her mind had constructed a fantasy while she lay asleep in her most vulnerable state?!

The crying turned to sobbing as the impending emotion took ahold of her.

Through this panic episode, though, Hannah did not take notice of the dreamlike distortion of her room. How the light that streamed in the window seemed wispy and broken.

Abruptly, she felt an extremely sharp pain in a centralized area on the back of her neck.

She let out a high pitched shriek and jolted forward, swiftly plunging into a haze.

Then she heard voices. Beautiful, wonderful, voices.

Hannah forced her self into consciousness again. Her eyes darted from person to person around her.

Anna, Kristoff, Jess, Elsa, and Benji were all there. Every one of them.

Hannah yelped as the pain in her neck still pulsed through her and felt blood trickling down.

"I-I thought you were, I thought you g-guys were, and..." Hannah stumbled.

"Shhh. You're okay now." Jess comforted.

"Wha—" Hannah looked up at Elsa who was breathing heavily.

She stood in a wide stance, bearing a sword of ice, stained with a drop of red. Her expression was one of fear. As was everyone's.

Benji stepped forward. "Garth's mark took you over and projected an illusion in your mind, Hannah. It wasn't real."

Elsa lowered her sword and knelt next to Hannah. "You started writhing around and screaming, and we had to do something. Since Garth marked you with his magic enchanted sword, I created a sword of my own magic, and struck the origin of the mark, as one of the books we found later revealed would reverse the dark magic." She explained.

"Yeah, and it worked! The black root thingy is receding." Anna exclaimed. "Hmm there's a snowflake mark there now. That's Elsa's mark." She observed past the blood stains.

Hannah had calmed down slightly now, but was still brimming with questions.

"Garth made it look like I was back home, everything we've been through was fake, you guys were...gone." She said shakily.

"I swear it, that man abuses his power just for the sake of being evil." Benji gridded his teeth.

"Thank you, Elsa", Hannah began, "For saving me."

"Of course sweetheart." Elsa smiled, still a little uneasy from the fact that she cut a hole in her friend.

All of a sudden the ground began to tremor, much stronger than ever before. Books came flying off shelves and the sofa was lurched forward a little.

"Woah..." Kristoff muttered. "I don't know how much longer it will be safe here guys..." he warned.

"He's right. You won't be able to stop avalanches if they keep coming stronger, Elsa." Anna said.

"We could pack up the townsfolk and move away from the natural disasters." Kristoff suggested. "Arendelle's not our safest standpoint anymore."

"But then the girls will be open targets for Garth and his army." Benji countered.

"That's a risk we'll have to take for the safety of everyone." Elsa stated in her queenly voice.

Hannah and Jess shared a look; one of fear.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you, I swear it. At least Garth's lost his influence over you, Hannah." Benji mentioned.

"I'll go get Sven and Olaf, they're in the stables." Said Kristoff with a grunt as he stood to leave.

"Alright let's let the people know." Elsa gestured towards the door, beckoning for her sister.

"Okay," Anna replied, "Let's get out of here before we're crushed by another tremor."

And with that, they all left the dusty library, littered with books and furniture knocked askew.


	26. Bonfire Brawl pt 1

**ONE WEEK LATER (2 days until the alignment) **

Hannah blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she tightly clutched a wooden mallet.  
Inhaling with determination, she reared it up above her head, and then slammed it down on the peg that uprighted the tent.

"There." Hannah announced triumphantly, despite the tent's crooked form.

"Here... let me help you with that." Benji insisted after laying eyes on the deformed structure.

"Okay fine, I get it", Hannah joked, "My tent sucks—I'm not that outdoorsy, okay." She chuckled.

A week had passed since everyone evacuated Arendelle. And a long week it had been.

They brought with them only the necessities, stopping to set up camp in a new place every day, in hopes of evading the wielders.  
So far they had been successful, although, their main problem lied with the natural disasters tearing through the terrain. Hail, snow, rain, and earthquakes of great intensity seemed to follow wherever the girls went.

They had been traveling towards the Troll Valley, but chose a longer route to get there, lead by Kristoff, in order to hide from Garth for as long as possible. As the dark of night crept over the mountains, they decided to camp out in a small clearing in the trees, and had begun to set up multiple tents.

Jess looked up with concern at the black sky when she felt a drop of rain cascading down her nose. She knelt and crawled into Hannah's now resolved tent.  
"Hey guys, another wave of imbalance is coming." Jess warned.

Elsa, Hannah, and Anna, who were now seated in the tent, turned their attention to Jess.

Elsa frowned, uncrossing her legs and exiting to instruct the citizens to take cover.

Walking to the relative center of the camp, she cleared her throat to address the people within ear shot.  
"Everyone take shelter wherever possible, another imbalance is on the way, and it could be disastrous this time." The young queen announced, projecting her voice to her subjects who were scattered around here and there; some still pitching tents and others sitting around the fire.

Turning away to return to her own shelter, Elsa spotted a significantly large group of townsfolk crowded around together, speaking in hushed voices.

She narrowed her eyes, a little suspicious of them. Someone in the group must have tipped off the others of the Elsa's observation, because after shooting a glance or two at her, they quickly dispersed.

Elsa decided to shrug it off for the time being. Safety was the first priority at the moment.

An hour or two later, the rain slowed. The only indication of harsh weather that remained were the puddles of water and slush on the previously snow-coated ground.

Hannah peered her head out of the tent, and watched the heavy, dark clouds fading away.

Many of the other men and women did the same, and upon seeing the coast was clear, let their children out to play amongst the water saturated trees.

Jess, Hannah, and the rest of the group joined many of the other townsfolk in the center of the encampment, where one substantial bonfire had been lit to cook dinner.

"We should arrive at the Troll Valley in a few hours if I'm right." Kristoff informed, as he trudged up behind Elsa and Anna, startling them slightly with his booming voice.

He joined them on the log that they sat on, holding his hands up in front of the fire to warm them.

On an adjacent log, Hannah and Jess sat side by side, staring into the rising flames.

In a quick motion, Jess pulled a small wooden box out of her dress pocket. After lifting the lid, Its contents were revealed to be a few delectable looking chocolates.

"Look what I found hiding in the tent." Jess gloated in a sing-songy voice.

"What? Who brought that?" Hannah inquired with an amused expression.

"I don't know, probably Anna." Jess answered offhandedly, busy with selecting the chocolate she would eat first.

"Yeah prob—"  
Hannah cut her sentence short when she noticed the crowd around her had quieted to gasps and murmurs.

Hannah let out her own gasp, when she saw a group of people surrounding the center of the encampment, many of them bearing weapons.

Hannah grabbed Jess's shoulder to catch her attention. The two of them stood and backed away, Jess dropping the chocolate box upside down. The name 'Elsa' was carved beautifully into the bottom.

"Hey it's Elsa's stash, not Anna's." Jess whispered loudly into Hannah's ear.

"Not really the time Jess..." Hannah whispered back, not taking her eyes off the impending attackers.

Hannah spun around quickly, tension pulsing through her mind when she felt someone grab her on the shoulder. Although, her anxiety eased, upon recognizing him as Benji through the shadowy flames of the fire.

"Benji! What's happening?! Did Garth find us?" Hannah sputtered out.

"No this isn't Garth's army...it's a group of the Arendelle citizens. It's an uprising of some sort by the looks of it." Benji replied.

Elsa stepped between the girls and the uprising, approximately ten feet between each, hands raised and ready to shoot.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Elsa hissed at them.

A man weaved through his fellow colleagues to the front of the attackers.  
He revealed himself to be the resentful doctor from the Arendelle castle; the very one who had treated Hannah's wound just days ago.

"You?!" Elsa exclaimed, momentarily losing her queenly composure.

"Forgive me your majesty, but we demand that you hand over the imbalances to us." The doctor's voice bellowed darkly through the air.

"Do you understand you are committing an act of treason?" Elsa stood her ground, not lowering her hands for a second.

"Queen Elsa, you have to understand, these girls have displaced your people from their homes and endangered us all at every turn. All of our families' lives are in danger just in order to protect them. Sir Garth of Cattarri is no villain, he just wants to stop our universe from collapsing. If we just execute them now every hardship will cease!" He exclaimed, eyeing the girls past Elsa's shoulder.

"We are mere hours away from the wishing star alignment, and everything will be restored in due time, I promise. I will make it up to each and every family once this is all over. Until then, if you lay a finger on either of them, you will have to deal with me." Ice formed at Elsa's feet as she spoke, revealing the anger hiding behind her level voice.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa, but we've had enough..." The doctor gridded his teeth.

"NOW!" He shouted at his supporters, and Queen Elsa's previously loyal subjects lunged at the girls. 


	27. Bonfire Brawl pt 2

The mass of Arendellian civilians surrounding the bonfire became engulfed in chaos once again, much like during the avalanche, except this time man turned on man.

People fought with swords and other weapons they could find, while parents screamed, ushering their children away from the violence.

"Come on you guys, we have to get out of here!" Anna yelled, slapping her hands on Hannah and Jess's backs and pushing them into a run from behind while Kristoff followed with Sven to cover their backs.

They tore out towards the forest to gain protection from the tree cover, but more of the men were waiting to capture them from the other side.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" One of the oppressors snarled at Jess as she tried to dodge him. He grabbed her by the forearm, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"NOOO! HEY LET GO NOW!" Jess shrieked and kicked.

"JESS!" Hannah screeched and tackled the man to the ground, surprising both herself and the brute.

Multiple of his friends entered the scene attempting to take Hannah away.

Anna let out a battle cry, clenching her fists, and diving into the pile in the girls' defense.

"ANNA!" Kristoff roared, also joining the fray.

The pathetic brawl looked like a bunch of dogs wrestling over a toy, and in any other scenario (preferably one were she was not the toy), Hannah would have found it hilarious.

At the other side of the bonfire, Elsa and Benji stood back to back fending off the doctor and other townsfolk. Benji whipped his tent mallet this way and that, while Elsa shot ice spikes at every oppressor who came at her.

"I can't hurt them, they're still the people of my kingdom!" Elsa exclaimed to Benji over the shouting.

"They want to kill the girls, Queen Elsa. They brought this upon themselves!" Benji retorted. "We will see this through to the end, I swear it."

Back over at the "dog fight" two men had been knocked unconscious through unfortunate contact with Anna's fist, but five others were still coming at them.

The odds of getting away unscathed from this fight was unlikely, and winning it was even more unlikely.

Suddenly, though, a strange screeching sound echoed through the trees. It was louder and more high pitched than the cries of fear rising from the citizens, and it drew attention immediately.

Everyone squinted into the darkness in the direction of the screaming. A man, completely shirtless, came bolting out of the tree line and into the center of the clearing making inhumane noises as if he had gone mad.

Hannah locked eyes with Jess.  
"MAVERICK?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey Kristoff, need some help?" A warm familiar voice sounded from behind them.

Kristoff looked up through his sweaty blonde locks at the origin of the voice.

"Anders!" Kristoff cheered upon seeing his friend from the safe lodge.

At once, the ice harvesters came sprinting out of the woods, rearing their pickaxes in the air and fighting off the remaining attackers. The harvesters were significantly stronger than the average citizens, so they had the attackers pinned down in no time.

Not long after, all the treasonous citizens had become restrained, and the chaos eased with the glow of the northern lights.

"I thought the Ice harvesters were headed north to escape the tremors?" Kristoff questioned Anders in the aftermath with a friendly pat on the back.

"Yeah we were, but it became too dangerous even to be on the mountain; ya know, with the avalanches and all." Anders remarked. "We figured we'd meet up with you guys in Arendelle, but on the way there, we heard all the ruckus and came in to help when we saw what was goin' down."

"You came just in the nick of time too..." Kristoff chuckled, shaking his head.

"Queen Elsa, lovely to see you again." The kind doctor Lionel bowed respectfully when he approached her.

"Lionel!" Elsa grinned, pleased to be reunited with her acquaintance, as well as being in the presence of a doctor who was not a traitor.

"I am here to offer my services to anyone injured." He spoke kindly, despite his stiff voice.

Soon, the citizens loyal to Elsa were settled back in their tents, as they attempted to sleep for what was left of the night.

Hannah looked over at Jess who was sound asleep next to her on the ground of the tent. The slushy grass could be felt under the tent material, and was definitely a downgrade from the silk sheets in Arendelle, but it wasn't the sleeping conditions that was bothering her. Anxiety crept through her every time she thought about anything pertaining to the alignment. Uncertainty tended to make her reluctant in any instance, but in this case, it meant life or death. She was fearful that her wish to go home wouldn't be strong enough to work, because she knew in her heart of hearts, that she wanted to stay. The only outcome of that, though, would be death for everyone, so it wasn't an option- it just wasn't.

Hannah turned over onto her stomach and shoved her face into her pillow. She needed to get some sleep; for tomorrow, they would be arriving at the Troll Valley on the eve of the Wishing Star alignment.


	28. The Alignment

**_(1am; Day of Alignment) _**

The wind whipped through the trees of the forest with a cold more bitter than usual.  
The ground being walked upon felt hollow, and the universe felt as if it was taking its last dying breath.

Garth clutched the reins of his horse, as he lead the army of wielders down a rocky forest trail.

He snapped his fingers to the right, alerting Xavier to ride up beside him.

"My canteen, Xavier." He barked.

"Yes Sir." Xavier said, hastily passing the leather canteen up to his leader.

Garth gulped down the water like an untrained dog, then tossed the canteen back. He shook his head, as if to snap himself out of a daze.

"Sir Garth...are you feeling well?" Xavier asked wearily.

"The imbalance is at its most powerful today, my magic is weakening." Garth said, masking his worry with irritation.

"Don't fret Sir, you have the wielders to back you, and we will fight until we eliminate this threat." Xavier exclaimed.

"At least I know my brother's magic is suffering as well, that should give us an advantage. The wielder's have tracked the imbalance to the valley of trolls— that's where we will strike; that's where I'll save this universe." He gloated coldly.

Garth tugged at his reins to propel the horse faster, shooting a glance over his shoulder as he did, "And Xavier, I don't 'fret'."

* * *

Hannah shifted uncomfortably on the rock she was sitting on.

Upon arriving at the Troll Valley, everyone was left with nothing to do except wait for the wishing star alignment. With a few hours remaining until three in the morning, Hannah had wandered off alone to clear her mind.

She had to mentally prepare herself to leave—or rather, WANT to leave— this place that she had dreamed about for nearly half her life.

If her wish wasn't genuine, she feared it might not be strong enough to send both her and Jess home, even with the strength of the fandom from the other side.

Hannah tried to convince herself, but her mind kept wandering. She groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elsa questioned gently, taking a seat next to Hannah.

Hannah uprighted immediately with surprise.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just kinda anxious for the alignment, I guess." She said looking at Elsa and then staring down at her lap.

"Oh, well we've done everything we can to prepare, I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Elsa said tilting her head and lowering it to catch Hannah's glance. "Is it Garth you're worried about?" She asked.

It would have been an easy out to say 'yes' in response, but Hannah decided to be brave and confide in Elsa with the fear that had been suffocating her for weeks.

"Elsa," She started, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know if... if I want to go home." She blinked back the tears, a feeling of shame washing over her.

Elsa looked perplexed to say the least.  
"What about your family, and your home?" She asked. "That's always been the goal, to get you home."

Hannah closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew how selfish it was.

"All I ever wanted was to be with you," Hannah cried out of frustration and heart ache, "To be with you and Anna and Kristoff and Olaf and Sven. That's what all of us have ever wanted— everyone in the fandom, I mean." She added awkwardly.

"Back home we have to live in a world where you don't exist, and I know it's selfish, but I don't want to go back. I'm a nothing there." Hannah sighed, completely defeated.

Elsa shifted closer and placed her hand consolingly on top of Hannah's.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt like this, but... you know we have no choice."

As if on cue, the sky exploded with thunder.  
The Queen looked up at the source of the noise, wincing at its volume.

"The universe is collapsing under our feet, Hannah." Elsa warned.

She glanced back down to witness Hannah with her head in her hands again.

Elsa sighed. "I know how hard this must be, but you have to find a way within yourself. You're not a nothing. You and Jess are some of the most fierce and strong-willed girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and a part of me will always be with you, no matter what universe you reside in."

The soothing tone of her voice and the sincerity of her words extinguished the conflict that had been eating away inside for weeks. Hannah was left with no choice but to believe her.

She looked Elsa in the eyes this time. "Really?" She said in a broken voice.

"Of course, I promise." Elsa smiled warmly.

Hannah blinked back tears. "I love you." She sniffled.

"I love you too." Elsa beamed, squeezing her hand.

"I've looked up to you since I was eleven years old." Hannah said.

"I'm honored. That's quite a long time." Elsa admired.

"Not as long as thirteen years." Hannah giggled in spite of herself.

Elsa's face dropped immediately into a look of unpleasant surprise. "Wait, you... know about that?"

Hannah flashed her a look of terror, and promptly darted away like a dear in the headlights.

In retrospect, it was probably not the best reaction to her little slip up.

Although Hannah and Jess had revealed during an earlier dinner that they knew about Elsa and Anna's past, it didn't quite register in Elsa's mind exactly what that meant.

Elsa wasn't sure how to feel about it, but figured she should just shrug it off.

Suddenly, her thoughts were whisked away by a dubious sound echoing in the distance. Wary of its predicted source, Elsa darted toward the main encampment.

At the center of the valley, Hannah came bounding down over the short rock ledges screeching to a halt at Jess's side.

"Hey, how are we on time?" She asked, still a little winded from her departure from the previous situation.

Jess glanced up at her. "Benji told me we were about two hours from alignment."

For once the thought of the alignment didn't shoot anxiety pains into her mind. "How are you feeling about it?" Hannah asked.

"I'm scared, honestly. I don't know what's going to happen." The Aussie revealed, lowering her eyes.

"Well, if you go down, we all go down." Hannah joked, sensing that this time, her friend needed the cheering up instead of the other way around.

Jess chuckled.  
"How comforting." She uttered sarcastically.

"Where are the others?" Hannah inquired, missing them in her scan around the area.

"Anna and Kristoff are over there," Jess pointed a finger at a small congregation of Anna, Kristoff, and his troll family, "and Benji is laying down in one of the tents. He wasn't feeling well, I think the imbalance is affecting him."

Hannah intended to go check on Benji, but stopped as Elsa arrived abruptly behind them. Her face was tense and stricken with rain drops that were beginning to pour.

"I think they're here," she stuttered, "Garth's army!" Elsa wiped the water droplets from her brow. "We have to get the people to safety now!"

Hannah's breath quickened as she eyed Jess who had a similar reaction.

NO. THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO THE ALIGNMENT.

"ANNA!" Elsa called after her sister, racing towards her with the girls following closely behind.

Anna turned quickly to meet Elsa, understandably worried. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's The wielders. I think they're here." She replied.

"Are you are sure?" Kristoff stood, holding his arm up to shield himself from the now pelting rain.

"I'm positive." Elsa said, finally convincing herself as well.

"We have to lead the people to safety." Anna insisted.

"There's no time." A voice sounded from behind the group. It was revealed to be Benji, as he stood propping himself up with a walking stick.

"They're not far, I can sense my brother's presence. We must prepare to hold them off until three in the morning passes."

Anna shook her head exasperatedly. "We can't expect all these civilians to fight in a huge battle. What about the children and the elderly?!"

"Anna's right," Elsa agreed, "The trolls can lead the people and you all away from here while I hold them off with my powers."

"WHAT?! Absolutely not Elsa! You can't face an entire army of magic alone." Anna screeched, her clothes sopping wet.

"There's less than two hours until the alignment, I can hold them that long." Elsa said.

"Sorry but we'll have to pass on that, mate" Jess smirked, "If you go down, we all go down." She winked at Hannah.

Hannah laughed despite the pit in her stomach. "She's right, we're staying."

Elsa was about to put up more of a fight, but was cut off by the audible sounds of battle cries striking the air through the darkness.

Screams and panic arose amongst the people as Garth's army came bounding into view.

Once again, the Arendellians were a chaotic mess. Families tore out of the valley, while others just hid behind boulders, complete slaves to their shock.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Garth cried through the darkness of early morning.

Hannah's breath was shaking something fierce from both the piercing cold rain and demoralizing fear.

Elsa shot ice across the perimeter of the troll valley, separating them from the wielders.

One would have thought that would buy them some time, but the army shattered the bold wall within minutes with a blast of magic.

Elsa, a little surprised, instantly switched to a new tactic of shooting ice shards directly at the soldiers.

Arrows came flying over their heads into the field around them.

"TAKE COVER!" Kristoff yelled for his family and the civilians.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT MY SISTER!" Anna cried, hoisting a crossbow onto her shoulder and launching an arrow at them.

Hannah looked at Jess, her eyes screamed 'Where did she get that?!'

"What the—?!" Jess started.

"No time to talk, the packed weapons are over there." Anna nudged her head over to a wagon stocked with swords, axes, and crossbows.

"Well that's convenient." Hannah remarked.

The ground suddenly began to tremble with earthquake-like waves.

"Oh GOD-" Hannah mouthed, as the troll valley crumbled and split apart right down the middle.

A ravine resembling the one at the safe lodge became visible through the rock bed, separating Elsa and the others on the other side.

Jess and herself bolted toward the cart in a crouch-like run.

The ice harvesters clenched pickaxes in their hands, striking the ground to stop from falling into the crevice.

The mounted wielders rode down into the valley finally, most getting taken out by Elsa.

The Queen knelt behind an ice fort she had built for cover, trying to convince herself this was just another snowball fight with Anna.

Garth dismounted his horse and crept off to the side lines. It would have been impossible to identify him from the rest through the blackness and rainfall.

He set his sites on Jess and Hannah who were diving for cover behind the weapons cart.

A nasty smile distorted the scar on his face, as he spit out cold rain from his lips, preparing to engage.

"I've always wanted to fight with a real sword!" Jess exclaimed, swinging one above her head.

Hannah sat crouched, remaining less bloodthirsty than her friend.

A deep shriek pierced the air as a wielder was impaled by one of Elsa's icicles.

The ice went straight threw him like a skewer, red blood trickling down his clothes and out his mouth, barely visible in the pitch black.

"Oh my god..." Jess whispered, the sword slipping out of her hand.

"So that's what it looks like to... die." Hannah said a little too bluntly.

"No, THIS is what it looks like—"

Garth seized Jess around the body and threw her onto the ground.

With his dark magic sword in hand, he took a swing at her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Hannah screeched, jumping on Garth and knocking him into the edge of the wagon.

Jess laid unharmed, completely frozen in fear.

Garth groaned from the impact, clawing at Hannah as she tried to get away from his grasp.

He knee'd her in the side in an effort to stop her struggling. She heard one of her ribs crack, and screamed out in raw pain.

Garth held her against the back of the wagon, his eyes glowing a deep purple hue as bloodlust magic flowed through his veins.

Hannah cried as Garth lowered his face to her ear.

"This is the part where I rid your disgusting existence from this universe," He spoke through the pounding raindrops, "I suppose I should thank you, for making me a powerful hero, but I only hope that before you die, you feel nothing but hollow."

Garth reared his blade back, licking his lips as if he was a starving man about to devour a feast, and swung down.

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut and didn't dare open them again until she saw light.

Garth suddenly cried out in pain as someone knocked his knee out.

Benji smashed his brother in the side of the head with his walking stick while he stood up to retaliate.

Blood ran down Garth's cheek with the rain.

"You'd fight your own brother for this wench?" He smirked, both of them weakening with every passing moment.

"To the death." Benji spat back.

"Suit yourself."

He swiped his sword up from the ground in one swift motion, catching Benji off guard.

Garth pulled back and rammed the sword into Benji's torso, stifling him.

An ear splitting cry echoed through the frosty air, as he fell to the ground, completely still.


	29. No Matter What Universe

In this moment, the world felt heavier, time felt slower, and the ache she felt in her soul, overpowered the sharp pain radiating from her ribcage.

"BENJI!" Hannah shrieked out into the night, hot tears mixing with frigid rain.

Garth, clearly weakened by the event, cursed, spearing his sword into the ground to assist his shaking legs.

Jess shook her head, clearly out of some dissociative episode, and glanced up at Hannah from the ground.

For the time being, Hannah was engulfed by shock that rendered her disconnected from the present moment.

The sight of Benji being run through had plunged her into a thick haze, where not even the pelting rain drops could be felt as they soaked her dress.

"Hannah, come on, we have to finish this," Jess begged through sobs, "I can't do this alone, if I go down, we all go down—remember!?" She shook Hannah to try and snap her out it.

"I-I ca- I don't..." Hannah shuddered, fumbling her words.

Over Jess's shoulder, Hannah caught a glimpse of deep purple eyes trudging toward them through the blackness.

"J-JESS!" She managed to spit out, pointing a trembling finger at Garth.

Jess turned sharply, as Garth took a limp swing at her. It seemed to be all he could muster now.

He took a misstep, losing his footing, and promptly fell forward onto Jess.

Gravity toppled them over face first into the slushy mud, water splashing up around them, soaking them.

Hannah winced against the cold, feeling coming back to her limbs.

"GET OFF HER!" Hannah slipped off the wagon, feeling the cracked rib smash against her.  
She grabbed fist fulls of his collar and yanked him backward with every ounce of strength that remained.

Jess grunted, pushing herself up, spitting out dirty snow.

"This is why I hate winter." She muttered dryly.

Jess spun around quickly, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Shooting forward quickly, she ripped the sword right out of Garth's hand.

His face flashed one of bewilderment, almost amusement, in his madness. As if the sight of his power being torn from him was a humorous notion.

Jess licked the rain off her lips, clutching the sword's handle with white knuckles.  
As the sharpened blade tore through Garth's chest, he still had that same look on his face; one of bewilderment, and amusement.

His head fell backwards awkwardly onto Hannah's knee.

Sir Garth of Cattarri, at last, was DEAD.

Hannah stared mesmerized into his eyes. They had a fading purple tinge to them, as if they were fires being extinguished. To Hannah, they were nothing, but hollow.

The rain began to intensify as the moment of alignment drew nearer.

"JESS! HANNAH!" Worried voices echoed off the valley walls.

Hannah lifted her head to see Elsa shaping an ice walkway across the ravine, connecting the two sides, so the others could cross.

"Woah..." Anna gawked as she, Kristoff, and Elsa, arrived, taking in everything they saw before them.

"Where are the other wielders?" Jess wondered aloud, scanning the opposite side of the gorge.

"Gone, don't worry." Elsa whispered, exhaustedly, having been the one to take most of them out.

They were all frozen in place, looking at each other, feeling a wave of emotions; grief, pain, but most importantly, relief.

It was all over. No more running. No more fear. This was it. They had succeeded.

A dry cough from a few feet away caught them off guard immediately.  
Benji barely opened his eyes as he groaned in pain.

"WHAT THE—?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"BENJI?!" Hannah cried, rushing over to be by his side.

"I-I thought..." Tears streamed down her face.

He placed a hand on her cheek, while the other tenderly held his stab wound. "It's alright, it's over now," His voice croaked, "The alignment is almost upon us, you must wish soon, not grieve, p-please."

"I'm sorry this happened," Hannah sobbed. Jess knelt next to Hannah, her eyes watering too.

"Don't be sorry, darlin', I'll get see my dear Caroline again, and my unborn child." He smiled, his eyes starting to roll backward.

"No... don't go..." Hannah laid her head down, his blood soaking her brow.

"Don't be afraid, wish with your whole heart, you'll get home... I-I swear it—" Benji's voice trailed off as his heart pumped its last beat.

Hannah turned abruptly into Jess's shoulder as the two cried out.

Kristoff took Elsa and Anna's hands as they shed tears of their own. They knelt behind the girls pulling them into a group hug.

"I'm very sorry for this loss, but the alignment is upon us." A grave voice spoke from behind.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff acknowledged.

"Now, if the girls succeed in crossing over, the rift between the universes will be healed by the wishing star's alignment with the moon," The wise troll explained.

"If I am correct, I am to believe everything in this world will reset, as it was. Which means, the damage caused by the disasters should be reversed. Everything will become as it was before Jess and Hannah arrived." Grand Pabbie said.

"That's good news," Anna exclaimed. "Arendelle and the fjords will be restored with no harm done to our lands and people."

An obnoxious chuckle sounded from behind the group. "There you guys are!"

"Oh my goodness, Olaf!" Elsa said, her eyes wide with realization.

"I wandered off into the woods when we set up our first camp, and when I found my way back, everyone was gone already." Olaf said, waddling over to Elsa and Anna.

"So what did I miss?" Olaf inquired cheerfully.

The silence that rose up as everyone surveyed the valley littered with dead bodies, blood, snow, weapons, and a ravine was quite starling to say the least.

Suddenly, the sky above exploded with an elaborate color spectrum of light. The northern lights lit the moon up as it glowed a valiant white hue.

"THE STAR HAS ALIGNED, YOU MUST WISH GIRLS!" Grand Pabbie instructed hastily.

Hannah ripped her head away from Jess, looking right into the eyes of Elsa and Anna.

It all felt too soon. She knew this moment would come crashing down on her no matter what path she took to get here, but now that it was, it was so real. There was so much she wanted to tell them still. So much of her life she wanted to share with them.

After everything they'd been through, Hannah knew the worst thing she could do to herself would be to let her heart ache over missing them. She wouldn't let herself. Elsa's words would forever stay with her: 'A part of me will always be with you, no matter what universe you reside in.'

She felt more at peace with it, and herself, than ever before.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Hannah asked aloud, her voice cracking. Although, she knew the answer.

"I don't think so, sweetheart."  
Elsa said softly, comfortingly, her sad eyes reflecting the glowing moonlight.

Hannah nodded, and found the strength within her to smile. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you are, Elsa and Anna."

"I'm gonna tell everybody back home we met you guys, even though they won't believe us." Jess snickered.

She turned to Hannah, and the two fell into an embrace.

"I think we have to wish now, or we'll all die and everything we just said won't matter mate..."  
Jess whispered into Hannah's ear.

Hannah giggled through her tears. "Okay, well, here goes nothing..."

Hannah squeezed her eyes closed, blocking out the last real glimpse of her friends she would ever get.

'I wish to go home.'

HOME. It sounded so sweet to her now. The thought of her family, and friends. Her room and the lemon tree in her backyard. The smell of freshly washed sheets and the creaks of the floorboards in the hallway. Disney world and her childhood memories.

Hannah felt herself longing to go back, after all the pain she had been through, she for the first time, sought the familiarity in the midst of all the chaos.

HOME.

Hannah felt nothing physically, except perhaps a small tingling sensation on her nose. Somehow, the feeling of Jess fading away, and the easing of the rain drops, escaped her notice.

Her mind began to go foggy as she slipped away into darkness.

As she slipped away from the universe.


End file.
